The Gifted
by FandomUtopia
Summary: My first story so go easy. Tris Prior Belikova is one of the Gifted. Born from one or more of the supernatural species the Gifted have superhuman abilities. When the return of a family member marks the beginning of a unknown war- and brings a certain someone into her life- she's going to have to call upon that power and the family by her side to stop it. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE**

Our world isnt the only one. Within it lies the Inner world where the _Gifted_ live. Witches, Wolfs, Vampires, and more. Deep in the under ground under the inner world headquarters is the archives. The archives hold the files of all the gifted peaple on earth. These are some of those people.

 **Beatrice Freya Prior/Belikova-**

 **D.O.B- 1994, October 5**

 **Gender- Female Age Currently- 21**

 **Species- Wolfblood/Witch**

 **Abilities-Telekinesis/Force Blast, [Enhanced Speed, Sight, Smell, and Hearing], Empathy** to feel other peoples emotions **, Agility, Astral Projection** to project yourself outside your body in astral form **, Dream/Thought walking** to go into others dreams or thoughts/pull them in yours **, Healing, Combustion** make something explode **, Immobilization** something/one freze in place **, Premonition** visions **, control Earth/Fire.**

 **Parents- Andrew Prior & Natalie Athena Belikova/Prior**

 **Siblings-Andre Prior Belikov[older], Nathan Prior Belikov[older] ,Caleb Fredrick Prior Belikov[older]**

 **Bond-Mate[Uriah Pendrad] Nationality-Irish American/Russian**

 **Job- Private Investigator Residents-Chicago/New Mexico**

 **Uriah Pendrad Jr-**

 **D.O.B- 1994, October 5**

 **Gender- Male Age Currently- 21**

 **Species-Wolfblood/Warlock**

 **Abilities-Electrokinesis** control electricity **, Enhanced Speed and Senses, Agility, Telpathy** read thoughts **, Force Fields, Camouflage, Bursting** make a metal sphere out of nowhere that bursts on contact **, Deceleration** make something slow down **, Aceleration** make something speed up **, Dream/Thought walking.**

 **Parents- Hana Pendrad & Uriah Pendrad**

 **Siblings- Ezikiel Pendrad[older]**

 **Bond-Mate[Beatrice Freya Prior Belikova] Nationality- African American/Puerto Rican**

 **Job- Private Investigator Residents- Chicago/New Mexico**

 **Natalie Athena Belikova-**

 **D.O.B- 1974, March 12**

 **Gender- Female Age Currently- 41**

 **Species-Wolfblood/Witch**

 **Abilities-Telekinesis, Enhanced Speed and Senses, Agility, Empathy, Healing, Catoptromancy** to see things/people in mirrors **, Levitation, control air/wind.**

 **Parents- Ingrid Belikova & Mathew[** **wild wolf no last name** **]**

 **Siblings- Ingrid Belikova Jr[older], Mathew Belikov Jr[older], Cather Belikova[younger]**

 **Children/Spouse- Andre Prior Belikov[son], Nathan Prior Belikov[son], Caleb Fredrick Prior Belikov[son], Andrew Prior[husband]**

 **Bond-Mate[Hana Oliver] Nationality- Russian**

 **Job- Shop Owner Residents- Chicago**

 **Hana Oliver**

 **D.O.B- 1974, August 26**

 **Gender- Female Age Currently- 41**

 **Species-Witch**

 **Abilities-Electrokinesis, Telepathy, Force Fields, Catoptromancy, Deceleration, Aceleration, Apportation** teleport objects/people **, Control ice/cold.**

 **Parents- Marie Thomas & Henry Ezikiel Oliver**

 **Siblings- Henry Oliver[older], Helen Oliver[younger]**

 **Children/Spouse- Ezikiel Pendrad[son], Uriah Pendrad Jr[son], Uriah Pendrad[husband]**

 **Bond-Mate[Natalie Athena Belikova] Nationality- African American/Puerto Rican**

 **Job-Shop Owner Residents- Chicago**

These four are apart of some of the most powerful gifted families in history. What they didn't know is that they were going to have to tap into that power because something was coming. Something big.


	2. The beginning

**Tris's POV**

Have you ever had a best friend you do anything for, die for even, but have to draw the line on something you just plain refuse to do. Like, say for instance go to a party hosted by said friends aunt that no one likes and, oh yeah, tried to run over you and your mom.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Please-"

"What part of no don't you understand, the n or the o."

Uriah grabs me and tries a puppy dog face. A good one. I just sigh and try to hold on to the little patience I have left. "Why me? Why can't Marlene go with you, she's is your girlfriend."

He smirks. "So my puppy face really does work on you. Your trying to change the subject."

"You mean like you just did." He raises an eyebrow, then sighs in defeat

"Fine. I give up. Marlene can't go because of where the party's at."

''Where?'' I ask. _R_ _ight next to the councils HQ,_ he says in my head.

My eyes go wide as saucers and some guys coffee explodes out the cup right next to us. We look at each other and walk faster.

Once we turn a corner Uriah takes one look at me and bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, I thought you had that under control!''

''Sorry if I can't begin to comprehend this like you can. Are you serious? Your aunt hates anything to do with the council and...you-know-what in general. She vowed in front of everyone that she wouldnt step foot in chicago just because thats where the earth base is."

Its true. Her entire life Uriah's aunt Helen dispized anything to do with her abilities and the inner world. She even went as fair as to request her magic being stripped when she turned 18

"I know. Thats why I want you to come, incase anything happens. Its suspicous". Yeah right. "Liar. You should know by now that thanks to our... _connection_ , you can't lie to me. You just want me to come because you don't want to be there alone and, not to mention the fact you want to have an alibi so you can avoid your brother."

Uriah and his older brother Zeke haven't talked in two years. They had an arguement because Zeke wanted to be more in the normal world and wanted to leave the family business, the family business being the shop both our moms' families have owned for hundreds of years. That's how we became best friends, we grew up together. To humans the shop is just a book and antique store. But to a Gifted, its a spell book, herb, charms, and supernatural supply store. While the 20 year old still helped, he wanted to leave fully and have a full time normal job. As you can guess it didn't end well. Long story short they both said some offensive things that shouldn't be repeated, then Uriah said "Oh so your becoming aunt Helen now, is that it?" to which Zeke replied ''You know what, maybe I should". After that he packed his bags and left. He called their mom every once in a while but never talked to Uriah.

"Like you want to be any where near him either".

"You're right, I don't. So that's another reason I wouldnt want to go. Thanks for proving my point buddy." I give his shoulder a pat and walk the rest of the way, leaving him with a confused look on his face. When I get to the building I unlock the door next to the entrance of TimeLess, our moms store, and walk up the stairs to the office.

I love the office set up. Once you reach the top of the stairs there's a grey carpeted landing with a glass wall facing the street. The other three walls are white and the door leading to the actual office is black. The first thing you see when you open the door is the front desk. The desk is black with a gold counter top and a fake glass wall with our logo **Dauntless Investigations** in black. The first door on the left is to my office and the second is to the records room. On the right is the meeting room then Uriah's office. The entire floor is carpeted grey, the walls are white with black trim, and the ceilling is the same color as the the carpet.

"Hey", I say to Lyn. Lyn is Zeke's girlfriend's sister. I only met Shauna once then she went with Zeke. Their mom had sent her to live with her sister, but by the time she got here Shauna was already gone. I felt bad for her so I got her a job at TimeLess, since she really didn't want to go back with her mom. We were looking for a receptionist and she wasn't bad with research and computers so we ended up hiring her.

"Sup. Just a heads up you got a couple emails on your dauntless account. Where's Thing Two?" She said, not looking up from her computer.

"Right behind her, and if anything I'm Thing One", Uriah said before I could. "You wish. You got some emails too".

"Thanks". I unlock my office and turn on my computer. I had five emails, two from my dauntless account and three from my personal one. The first one is from the chicago PD, thanking us for help on a case and the second one is a client. They think their daughter's husband is cheating on her and want some evidence. I send it back to Lyn so she can put it on the list and move to my personal account. Only certain people email me and thats because they're too afraid to call. Great. First one's from my father. I roll my eyes and put it in my archive. Anything he wants can either wait or he can call. Next ones from Caleb. Weird, he usually calls.

 _Hey sis_

 _As your reading this keep in mind that you love me. Dad sent you a email and he knew you wouldn't answer so he asked me to try. He wants us_ _ **ALL**_ _, not just Mom and Andre, to come see him in Adept for thanksgiving. He wanted to come to earth but "couldn't" get away. Normally I wouldn't go myself but Mom and Andre were begging me. Andre doesn't beg, how could I say no. So please, just think about it. I have to try to convince Nathan._

 _P.S. remember, you love me_.

Wow. I can't believe him. The little traitor was actually convinced to go. I delete the message then something comes to me. He said _Mom_ and Andre.

I jump out my seat and run to the back stairs that lead to the shop. "MOM!" Almost imediately I feel guilt and worry, and follow it to the book shelves. "Mother, you want to explain to me why Caleb is asking me, in _email_ ,to go see Andrew for thanksgiving? Oh and not to mention the fact that YOU and Andre asked him to," I ask in my overly innocent voice, when on the inside I'm furious. Not only does he dare to ask us over but he can't even do it himself. Then my family goes and does this when they know how I feel about him.

"Beatrice, let me explain-" she's interrupted by both of us getting sudden feelings of nervousness, guilt, and anger. Alot of anger.

"Were not done talking about this." I tell her, and go to see whats going on.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter guys. Tell me what you guys think and if you think I should continue.**


	3. What are you doing here?

I nearly passed out when I got up staires for two reasons. One, a million emotions were flying around my body and two, Zeke and Uriah were having a stare down. I took a moment to push my empathy back in my "box" and walked in.

"whats going on" Six pairs of eyes turn to me. Zeke, Uriah, Lyn, Shauna, a little girl, and guy I've never seen before. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. To be honest almost everything about him is dark. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, though I cant talk cause I almost never were anything other then black, and dark attitude. His face shows a nutruel attitude, but his body is completely tense. He's actually kind of nice look- wait a sec. Where did that come from? I'm brought out of my thoughts by Zeke saying my name shocked. He goes to walk toward me, but Uriah gets in his way.

"Leave her alone" the tone in his voice reminds me why I ran up here. Almost imediately I'm at his side ready to hold him back.

"Why dont we all calm down and we can move this conversation before we wreck my lobby" I turn to Lyn without waiting for a answer. "Can you get everyone into the meeting room please, and get something for the girl to do". She gives me a nod without looking at Shauna. Poor girl. I turn back to the rest. "Lyn will take you to the meeting room. Uriah can I talk to you for a second?"

I lead him to my office. Once the door is closed I turn to him and pull him into a hug. He tries to get out at first , but just gave up. He can say whatever he wants. I know him, bond or no bond. To be honest, I didn't want to see him either. After a minute I pull back and look him over. "Well, there seems to be no physical damage so I think your gonna live" I say trying to lighten the mood. It gets a snort out of him. "And I'm pretty sure any emotional damage we can fix together". He gives me a small smile and a nod. I nod back as always and walk with him to the meeting room. I check the door on the way and see that Lyn put the closed sign. Smart girl, this could take awhile. We go into the room and see Zeke, Shauna, and no name talking in a corner, and the little girl coloring at the table. They stop the conversation when we come in. We all just stand there, not knowing what to do. The awkward silence breaks when Lyn comes in with a juice box for the kid.

"Why dont we take a seat and try to get this thing sorted"

They all sit on one side of the table and us three sit on the other. When no one went to say anything, I decided to take charge. "So Zeke, your here why? Cause I'm pretty should it wasn't to start a fight with Uriah." If he thinks he's gonna get welcomed back with open arms, hes got another thing coming. He thinks about it for a second then said "I just... wanted to see you guys again. We left things on bad terms and I couldn't just leave it like that." Uriah scoffs and I put a hand on his to keep him from talking. "Yeah, your right. We did leave things on bad terms. Thats what happens when you say the things you said and just leave. You left without saying goodbye and you think there isn't going to be consequences to that?"

"Who do you think you are. Zeke came hear to talk to his family so, who are you to talk to him like that."

I turn to the guy next next to him and look at him shocked. Is he being serious. "I think the real question is who are you. Because I've known Zeke since birth and we grew up together right next door to each other. Our moms families have been friends for a very long time and were practicly brother and sister. When he left he left alot of people behind. So yes, he already is talking to his family. If you want his whole family here I can call my brothers and our moms are just down stairs." by the end of that i'm angry and really proud that my powers haven't snaped already. I must have more control then I thought.

He's silent, then he nods and backs down. I turn back to Zeke." I'm not lying either and you know it. You left everyone, and without a real explanation. If you didn't want to work at the shop anymore you didn't have to. but the way you said _somethings_ was just plain wrong." He's lucky there are humans here cause if I could say exactly what I wanted to say,... you know what lets not get into that.

He nods then takes a deep breathe. "I know. I know I cant even begin to apoligise for the things I said and did. I know I hurt you guys. Thats why I came back. I couldn't take it anymore. So many things have been going good in my life and then I realized I couldn't tell the people I really wanted to tell. Thats what always brought down my mood. Shauna saw that and finally convinced me to man up and come see you guys." He gets out of his seat and walks to the little girl. She has his dark hair and Shauna's golden-brown eyes, so much like Lyn's. He picks up the three year old and faces us. "Guys, this is Alexandria, my daughter and your niece".

At this Lyn, who's been quiet this whole time, walks out the room and slams the door. I grimace, and look at Uriah. _can you please make sure she's ok?_ I ask him. He nods and follows her.

"Look, I cant promise you everythings gonna fix itself right away, but if your really going to try then I'll see what I can do. But I dont know if everythings going to go back the way it was."

He nods relieved. "As long as your willing to try thats all I can ask for." I let go of a breathe and smile. " Now its time I meet my niece, dont you think." Zeke passes the kid to me and I get a good look at her. She's Zekes child, that much is sure. everything except her eyes is his. I wonder if she has magic. Not all children with a human parent inherit powers.

"Does **titi** know?" Uriahs one thing but if Hana doesn't know already she'll probably kill him. Literally.

He starts to rub the back of his head. you got to be kidding me. "You see thats the thing-" "Jesus Zeke." I look to Alexandria. "Please be smarter then your father". She makes a noise that almost sounds like a ok. "I'll take it. So let me get this straight. You already took the risk with me and your brother, and decide to drop this bomb on your mother on the same day." I pat his head. "Nice to see your the same idiot you always were." No name laughs. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Mister I like to provoke people while there trying to make a point. Whats your name." He smirks at me then says "Four". "I hope thats a nickname and not you trying to test the dumb blond theory cause i'll tell you now buddy, you wont find one here". I smile at him so he can tell that i'm joking and pass Alex back to Zeke. "It be better if you tell her tonight. Till then, you guys have a place to stay right?" "Yeah we've been planning this for awhile. We got an apartment already and we started to move in yesterday. We told Hana we were coming tonight to give us time to move." Shauna spoke up.

"Good. Now not to be rude, but I have a case I want to finish up quick so i'll see you later"

I lead them to the door. Before he leaves, Four stops, like he's gonna say something. I wait for a bit, but then he decides not to. He gives me a small smile then leaves. I watch them until there out the building. Once they were down the street I slid to the floor and let out a breathe.

 **Hey**

 **I got a couple people who actually like this story so I decided to add another chapter. Also I might not be able to post a chapter everyday like I've been doing, but I promise I wont go weeks without updating. Remember to review and that constructive criticism is wanted if needed.**

 **titi means aunt in Spanish for those who didn't know**


	4. Tobias's POV

**Tobias's POV** **(surprize!)**

Zeke looks like he's about to pass out. He's nervous and cant sit still. Its gotten so bad that Shauna had to drive and I had to have Alex with me while she slept.

It's stuff like this that really make me wonder what he did to leave in the first place.

We take one last turn and park in front of Dauntless Investigations. "You sure you want us to come" Shauna asked him. "Yeah", He looks at her. "Are you ready to see Lyn again." She looks down and I almost think she's going to say no."Yeah". With that settled I pass her her daughter and we go in. Before we open the door at the top I give Zeke's shoulder a reasurring pat, reminding him that I'm here for him.

As soon as the door opens we Uriah talking with who I think is Lyn. She's the first to see us then freezes. Uriah follows her line of sight to us and goes still when he see's Zeke. "What are you doing here" he says, deathly quiet. I tense up, but stand down. Zeke already warned us that some of his family were going to be REALLY mad at him. "I said what are you doing here Zeke". He stands almost protectively in front of Lyn. He starts to get into a unusual protective, but offensive, stance. Then he looks at us and drops it, but stays in front of Lyn. They both sort of stare each other down untill the back door flings open. A girl- a women actually- with blond hair and gray-blue eyes comes into the room. I'm the only one to notice her untill she says "whats going on". They both calm down a bit, like they know they cant fight in her presence. Zeke looks at her, shocked, and goes to walk to her. "Bea, is that-" "leave her alone". Shes goes to Uriah's side and is ready to hold him back.

"Why don't we all calm down and we can move this conversation before we wreck my lobby". She whispers something to Lyn and turns back to us. "Lyn will show you to the meeting room. Uriah can I talk to you for a second." She says it more like a comand then a question. Actually I seem to be the only one surprized she came out of nowhere and started taking over the situation. Even Shauna looked like she knew what was going on. I follow everyone to the meeting room while she takes Uriah to her office. "wait here for us to come back. I have some coloring pages for the kid and I have some juice boxes for her" Lyn tells us. She goes to leave but Shauna stops her. "Lyn, wait" ignores her "I need to talk to you". At this she stops. She turns around slowly and looks her straight in the eye for the first time today. "I wanted to talk to you to. Two YEARS ago. it's to late now". She drops her gaze to the floor and walks out. Shauna stands there heartbroken. She slowly walks to us as if in a trance.

I put an arm around her, trying to say I'm sorry. Though I dont know what for. There my best friends, but they never really talked about there families. Just said somethings went down and they had to get away. A little bit later Shauna announced she was pregnant. They said they had just found but you dont have to be a genius to tell they were lying. I could understand about wanting keep somethings secret so I left them be about it, but now i wished I hadn't. "Whats did you do Zeke? Your brother didn't just look mad, he looked betrayed and shocked you'd even showed up" He looked down in self-hate. "There was some family things going on and I said things that I regret. Things I really dont want to bring up. He has a right to feel betrayed. I didn't even try to talk to him." I almost feel sorry I brought it up. I've never seen Zeke so upset with himself before. But it still doesn't explain why things are so bad between them. Before I can continue Uriah and the girl- I heard Zeke call her Bea but that sounds to personal for someone I just met- enter the room. We all stand there just staring at eachother until Lyn comes back with Alex's juice box.

"Why don't we take a seat and try to get this thing sorted".

Zeke, Shauna, and I sit on one side of the table while they sit across from us. Once again were just staring at eachother untill she speaks up. "So Zeke, your here why? Cause I'm pretty should it wasn't to start a fight with Uriah." He thinks about what he's going to say then says "I just... wanted to see you guys again. We left things on bad terms and I couldn't just leave it like that". Uriah scoffs and she puts a hand on his to silence him. "Yeah, your right. we did leave things on bad terms. Thats what happens when you say the things you said and leave. You left without even saying goodbye and you think there isn't going to be consequences to that?"

She can't seriously think she can just walk and here say that to him. He came here to try and fix things, and she thinks she can treat him like that. "Who do you think you. Zeke came here to talk to his family, so who are you to talk to him like that."

Uriah gets a small smirk on his face and Zeke starts to panic. She doesn't notice though because she looking at me like she cant believe what I just said. Something tells me I should've kepted my mouth shut. "i think the real question is who are you. Because I've known Zeke since birth and we grew up together right next door to each other. Our moms families have been friends for a really long time and were practically brother and sister. When he left he left alot of people behind. So yes, he is talking to his family. If you want his whole family here I can call my brothers and our moms are just down stairs". She holds my gaze as if daring me to challenge her.

I feel slightly embarressed and a little guilty. I should've noticed the signs. To save myself from being the focus I nod and back down. She looks back to Zeke. "I'm not lying either and you know it. You left everyone, and without a real explanation. If you didn't want to work at the shop anymore you didn't have to, but the way you said somethings was just plain wrong." You could here the hurt in her voice. It really must have been bad if no one will actually say what happened.

Zeke nods then takes a deep breath. "I know. I know I cant even begin to apoligise for the things I said and did. I know I hurt you guys. Thats why I came back. I couldn't take it anymore. So many things have been going good in my life and then I realized I couldn't tell the people I really wanted to tell. Thats what always brought down my mood. Shauna saw that and finally convinced me to man up and come see you guys." He goes over to Alex. "Guys, this is Alexandria, my daughter and your niece". At this Lyn just gets up and slams the door. The girl- how haven't I learned her name by now- grimaces and looks to Uriah, having a silent conversation with eachother. He gives her a nod of agreement and follows Lyn. She looks back at Zeke with a look of hesitation and a little anger. "Look i can't promise you everythings goning to fix itself right away, but if your really going to try I'll see what I can do. But I dont know if everythings going to go back the way it was."

Zeke's face shows the relief that I feel. I knew how important this was to him and with the way this started, I didn't know if this was going to end ok. But like she said, things might not go back to the way they were. I only hope he understands that.

"As long as your willing to try thats all I can ask for", he tells her. She lets go of a breath and smiles. "Now its time I meet my niece, dont you think." When she gets Alex her her body isn't as tense and I she gets a look in her eyes. I don't even think she realizes it. It looks like second nature with her.

"Does titi know?" She says bringing me back( no I wasn't stareing). Zeke rubs his head. "You see thats the thing-" "Jesus Zeke." She looks to Alex. "Please be smarter then your father". She makes a noise that sounds like a ok. "I'll take it. So let me get this straight. You already took the risk with me and your brother, and decide to drop this bomb on your mother on the same day." Pats his head. "Nice to see your the same idiot you always were." I name laugh. She was right, they are brother and sister. She looks at me. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Mister I like to provoke people while there trying to make a point. Whats your name." I smirk, expecting the same answer as always. "Four" "I hope thats a nickname and not you trying to test the dumb blond theory cause i'll tell you now buddy, you wont find one here". I'm stunned for a second, then see her joking smile. "It be better if you tell her tonight. Till then, you guys have a place to stay right?" "Yeah we've been planning this for awhile. We got an apartment already and we started to move in yesterday. We told Hana we were coming tonight to give us time to move." Shauna spoke up.

"Good. Now not to be rude, but I have a case I want to finish up quick so i'll see you later"

She leads us out. I don't know why I stopped at the door. I tried to come up with a reason but couldn't. So I just smiled. I didn't have to but for some reason couldn't help it. When were a bit away from the building I flick Zeke in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for". "One for not telling me about ALL of your family, and two, for not telling me to keep my mouth shut around that certain part of your family"

 **Hey guys. I probably just bombed doing this from tobias's POV, but I tried my best. I think I'm gonna keep this mostly Tris's POV with a little switching here and there. He might seem a bit OOC because he isn't usually one to "bud in" but as you'll see in the story, they've been each others family for the past two years so I think this is fine. As for my updating I'm aiming to update every tuesday. Remember to review and to give suggestions if needed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a story chapter but I wanted to give a quick discription of my OC's so far because from here on out they will start making appearances.**

 **Nathan Prior Belikov-**

 **Hair-** blond **Eyes-** Blue-gray

 **Age-** 24 **Species-** Wolfblood/Warlock

 **Abilities- Telekinesis, Enhanced Speed and Senses, Agility, Controls fire, Echo** To project your voice anywhere you can invision and sometimes in peoples mind, **Orbing** To teleport your self in little blue and white orbs( **yes, for those who watch charmed its the exact same thing as leo and paiges power** ), **Luck granting** To give good or bad luck

 **Bond-Mate[Dexstin Ford] Job- Bartender Relationship- doesn't have a girlfriend yet**

 **Personality-** Casual, Easy going, responsible but not uptight like Andre, Stubborn but can be swayed by reasonable facts, He likes to remain a mutual party, doesn't like to take sides but will most likely take Caleb's or Tris's side if he has to, protective especially of his younger siblings, doesn't like to get real drunk but will still hang out at bars/ around alcohol with friends and family, gets along with Tris and Caleb more than Andre but still loves his brother, He also harbors a secret/not so secret love for comic books

 **Andre Prior Belikov-**

 **Hair-** Dark Brown **Eyes-** Green( Looks like Caleb)

 **Age-** 26 **Species-** Wolfblood/ Warlock

 **Abilities- Telekinesis, Enhanced Speed and Senses, Agility, Controls Water, Camoflouge**

 **Bond Mate not found yet Job- Army Soldier Relationship- His family suspects**

 **Personality-** He is the most mature of the four siblings, He's responsible and always did what his parents told him to do with no complaint, He wouldn't think twice before correcting his brothers and sister, Even though he is the most mature of them all he will every once in a while have actual fun but only with his siblings, He cares about them but never really got attached to Zeke, Uriah, and Hana like Nathan, Caleb, and Tris did

 **Dexstin Ford-**

 **Hair-** Red **Eyes-** light Blue

 **Species-** Elf

 **Abilities- Healing and Magic Sensing** (Wolfbloods, Vampires, Elves, Mermaids, Fairies, and Leprechauns that are not mixed have less powers to choose from than Witches and Warlocks)

 **Bond-Mate[Nathan]** I dont think I need to say there full names for you guys to know who I'm talking about by now

 **Personality-** He is a classic computer geek, He loves to program and hack, He doesn't like to fight and will try to stop it, He's more awkward around Gifted people than humans because he grew up in the human world more and girls, He's loyal and almost as stubborn as Tris, He can sometimes be honest to a fault and blunt

 **Job-** Part-Time computer repair/Part-Time helps Lyn when needed

 **Cassidy Simon-**

 **Hair-** Medium brown **Eyes-** Gray

 **Species-** Human **Age-** 19 **Job-** Waitress/ College Student

 **Personality-** She's quiet and shy but once she gets to know you she can be funny and witty, She's smart and observant, She seems fragile at first but she's actually strong both physically and emotionally, She has a way of calming people down by just being there, She's loyal and protective, and a good listener

 **Relationship-** A complicated one with Lyn

 **These aren't the only ones that I have but the others will come later in the story. So I've realized I can't keep a schedule so I'll have to update whenever I can.**


	6. The unknown enemy

When I got up from the floor I followed my nose to the back of the shop where I found Lyn and Uriah. Uriah was changing into some running clothes in the bathroom and Lyn was sitting on one of the couches. I went into my "box" and opened up my empathy. By "box" I mean my center, the core of a Gifted's power. My mom always called it a box and it was easier for my five year old mind to remember.

While Lyn's face showed anger she was practically sobbing on the inside. She felt hurt, shock, anger and confusion. I didn't know my hand was sub-consciously reaching for her until she said don't. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What did I say about about using your empathy on me?" "And what did I say about scolding me for caring", I told her matching her look. She just shook her head and looked down. I sat down next to her, trying to keep my hands to my self. Lyn only lets you comfort her when she askes for it, so basically I only get the chance every once in a blue moon. That and because of my healing. I've always been able to heal physical wounds but two years ago, a year after Zeke left on the day, Uriah and Hana were extra depressed and I wanted to help them. I started to get a migrain, and felt sad and angry before fainting. I woke up in my bed a half an hour later. Mom said Witches with both empathy and healing nine times out of ten get what is called Inner Healing. It gives you the ability to heal emotional wounds. While It's a common thing, its rare for a Gifted to have both healing and empathy so it's not a really known thing. My mom is apart of the few that don't have it. Since I didn't even know I was doing it I was taking to much from them and my body couldn't handle it, hence why I fainted.

Lyn's phone beeps. I look to it on the table and see Cassie's face on the screen. If you didn't see her eyes flick toward it briefly, you'd think she never noticed. Cassie is Lyn's girlfriend. Atleast, she should be. Uriah, Lyn, and I were in a diner an hour out of Chicago. We had just wrappe up a case that morning and went out for lunch. Cassie was our waitress and Lyn was imediately attracted to her. I knew the feeling was mutual so I let her pay the bill while we waited in the car. About five minutes later Lyn came out with a small smile on her face and we teased her the whole way home. They hung out just as friends for six months, then Lyn decided to ask her out. I knew it was coming. You could just tell. Unfortunately the story didn't have a happy ending. Cassie did like Lyn to, that wasn't the problem. She told Lyn that her parents would stop paying for college if they found out. When her parents found out she was gay they didn't take it well. They almost didn't pay at all but were afraid of how they would look. So they paid for it, but on the condition that she didn't date any girls, afraid how they would look. Cassie came from a snobby, rich family so all they really cared about was there appearance. Lyn was heartbroken, but cared about her to much to risk her future like that.

So, thats what it's been like for the past three months. They stayed just friends, but you could practically see the tension between them. I know she's not stringing Lyn along. I know she feels awful about doing that to Lyn and miserable. But every time I tried to bring it up to Lyn she just shuts me down. Says that she's protecting Cassie this way and thats the end of it.

The phone beeps again. This time she grabs it just to put it on silent. "How do you feel about this" I ask her, partly trying to distract her and partly trying to see where her head is at. She gives a humorless laugh. "How do you think. The big sister I've always looked up to leaves me when I need her the most. Then she comes back with a three year old daughter, when I've gotten to a good point in my life, with a new family by the looks of it." She takes a breath and speaks in a calmer tone. "You know the only reason my mom let me come was because she thought Shauna was gonna help look out for me. She wouldn't have let me come out on my own if she thought she wasn't going to be here." She gives me a look of gratitude. "Which is why I'm so gratefull that you and Uriah were great friends and helped me out. You've given me a chance to make a life out here and you've honestly been a more of a sister to me than she ever has." For a second the smile leaves and she glares at me. "Tell anyone I said that and that love be what digs your grave." "Ah, theres the angry little person we all know and love." She snorts and gets up. "I'm fine now though. Uriah was listening when you said you'll see what you can do. I dont know how things can go back, but you never know. Now take Uriah for a run before he explodes." At this he comes out looking sheepish. She walks out of the room unlocking her phone and I look over to him.

 _I know. Just let me change real quick_ I tell him. After changing into some gray yoga pants, a t-shirt, and jacket we head out. We make it a regular thing to go for runs. No not runs around the park. I mean wolf running. Theres a small patch of woods near the park that our wolf pack uses to unwind. Its 15 acres long and absolutely beautiful. Whether its to let go of some steam or just for enjoyment we go there. When we get to the park we head for the hidden path and take off running. I cant begin to describe to you how it feels. Just letting your instincts run wild and not having to worry about who's watching. As usual we race to the river, where our tree is. Were neck and neck for most of the way but I get infront of him when I see the tree. I drop to the floor when I get there and he follows a second later. We just lay there, letting the nature surround us. After a couple minutes he speaks up.

"I'm sorry about how I acted with Zeke. I was expecting to avoid him tonight and seeing him like that just...I guess I couldn't handle it and-" "It's fine. It wasn't eactly smart of him to sneak attack you like that." He frowned. "I guess, atleast we have a real reason to go to aunt Helens party now." I cringe, hoping that he had forgot about that. "I still don't understand why I have to go. She doesn't have magic so she cant do anything. You've already seen Zeke so I think you can control yourself, not to mention the fact that she hates me-" "She doesn't hate you" he tried so cut me off.

"She tried to run over me and my mom"

"Actually, she just tried to run over your mom, not you"

I give him a 'really' look. Like thats makes me feel better. Helen always hated my mom because she liked my dad and mom "stole" him from her. That led to her hating me and my brother since we are their "damned offsprings" or "the banes of her exsistence", her words.

"Why do you even want to go? You don't even like her. It's friday, wouldn't you rather go out with Marlene..."wait a minute. Now that I think about it he has been avoiding her. "Your trying to stay away from her, aren't you." It wasn't a question. He rubs the back of his head, exactly like his brother, and avoids my eyes.

"Why" I demand. He feels guilt and fear, which doesn't help my suspicion. He looks at me and says carefully "She acused me of cheating on her with you." Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't find out about that. I've been trying to keep that little fact from him. I've tried to explain to her that were brother and sister, nothing more, but she's still paranoid. She never says anything outloud, but not only can I feel her emotions, I always here her talking under her breath and to her friend Christina. There were times I wanted to blurt out to her that yes, I can here you, even from across the room. Unfortunately, Uriah said he wanted to keep our secret from her for now so I cant exactly tell I have super hearing.

He pauses for a second then gasp. "You knew and you didn't tell me. When did this start happening, actually, you what scratch that." He pulls out his phone and starts dialing. "I want to hear it from her." I grab it and cancel before he has the chance. "No. I refuse to be the cause of your argument." Even though I already am.

He looks as if he's about to argue, but decides better. "We aren't done talking about this" he said with a warning look. I raise my hands in a surrender sign and my phone goes off. Nathan just texted me.

 _bigbrother#2_ \- hey, caleb told me whats going on. cant believe they convinced him to go.

If only that was the only thing going on.

 _yeah, about that are u sitting down_

 _bigbrother#2_ \- yeah y

 _cause there's something else I need to tell u. don't freak out but Zekes back_

He doesn't text back at first. Two minutes, five minutes, ten. Uriah stopped his seething and waited with me. After a whole fifteen minutes my phone rings. I answer it and carefully say, "hello"

"Are you serious" he said in what sounds like a casual voice, but if you know him well enough, you know its anything but casual.

"Yeah. He kind of surprised me and Uri at work. Not like a tiny one either. It was a -bring Shauna, a friend, and a three year old- type of thing." If he notices me mention Alex he doesn't show it. He's quiet again. "Was there a fight"

"No, they stopped when I got there"

"Power of a alpha". I can practically see the sarcasm at the mention of my status.

"Maybe. So I just wanted to let you know. See you at home, love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up and I pull myself off the ground. "We should head back. It's getting late." I help him up only to push him back a bit and take off. I hear him laugh and follow. Another five minutes never hurt anyone.

 **Unknown POV**

I watch the young alpha and her bondmate through my crystal. If only they knew what was heading their way.

I turn to Kai, my advisor, for a progress report. "So far half of them know of the oldest Pendrads return. Fortunately, I've been garenteed we will have everyone right on schedule" he tells me. I smile a wicked grin and nod my head at him. "Good job Kai, I knew I could count on you." I turn back and her smiling face. My grin turns into a scowl and I throw the crystal to the ground in anger. SHE doesn't deserve to be happy, to smile. Not after what her damn past life did to me. Kai doesn't jump just signal a servant to clean the mess. I breathe in through my nose and calm myself. It doesn't matter now. I will have my revenge soon enough.

That puts a grin back on my face.

 **Hey guys. so we finally introduced Cassie, Nathan, and Christina, Lyn seems to know the secret, and we officially appear to have a enemy. Overall I think this was a good chapter. Also I decided to change alex's age from two to three cause it makes more sense in the grand scheme of things. Remember to please review so I can know how I'm doing.**


	7. The suspicion-part 1

**Tris's POV**

Lets see pasta, chicken, gravy...yup, I think this is good. We agreed that we'd eat dinner before going to Helens incase she tried to poison me or something.

I set everything on the island and go out to the living room. "Guys come on I want to leave before 6:30." They keep playing their game as if I didn't say anything. I huff. Boys. With a flick of my wrist everything turns off and they start protesting.

"Come on-"

"Seriously-"

"Was that necessary?"

"How about next time you dont ignore a telekinetic person" I tell them and walk across the room and up the stairs. I live with Nathan in a small apartment building. When you open the door theres a giant open space and to your right is the living room. Straight ahead is the kitchen, with the dining room next to it, and to the left are the bedrooms and office. Our rooms are on the first floor, and the bathroom and office are sectioned off "second floor". Its basically just a balcony with walls. The office is almost all wood. Wood floors, walls, desks; Actually, almosy everything in the house is wood except for the the furniture.

I finish my hair and look in the bathroom mirror. Black pants, white blouse, and a leather jacket. I slip on the my wolf bracelet and the doorbell rings.

 **Tobias's POV**

Me and Zeke say goodbye to the girls and head to the apartment. Theres a party at his aunt Helens and he thought it be better to walk in with his siblings than go in alone. I dont tell him he should call first, I dont tell him they might not even agree.

We go to the top floor and he rings the doorbell. There's foot steps and a older guy who looks like Tris answers the door. He swallows hard and the smile drops from his face. He nods to Zeke as if he doesn't care.

"Hey Zeke, baby sis did say you were back." He looks away at first. He looked back up and for a split second there a genuine look on his face. "Its good to see you again. Now what are you doing here." Zeke smiles. "Nice to see you haven't changed a bit Nate." He mirrors his smile. They do a handshake and a quick hug. Im standing off to the side, half awkward and half happy.

Nate looks at me. "Ah, you must be number boy." I must give a confused look because he laughs. "My sister told me what happened. Dont worry, men greater than you have failed to realize to stay out of her way when she's pissed. Oh and that reminds me." He turns and flicks Zeke in the head like I did. "You should already know better." He walks back in to the house and we follow, Zeke in pain holding his head and me laughing at him in pain holding his head.

Uriah is eating at the island with a red head next to him. He gives Zeke a nod but other than that doesn't acknowledge him.

"Seriously though, Bea never said you were coming." Nate raises a eyebrow, looking even more like his sister. Speaking of which, hasn't made an appearance. Not that I was hoping or anything.

"I was hoping that, since Im gonna see everyone tonight, I could come in with you guys. I mean, I haven't been back in years and...I wanted my family with me."

Nate looks around the table recieving nods to a silent question, Uriah hesitsting a second longer. "I'm not going but Bea and Uri are. Once she's ready you can go with." "I'm right here big brother." I turn to the stairs and freeze. Tris has her hair down in waves, black jeans, a semi tight white blouse, and a leather jacket. She's barely wearing any make up- only eyeliner and a bit of eyeshadow-, but to be honest she doesn't need it. She's beautiful.

 **Tris's POV**

I hear Nathan open the door and take a sniff. Zeke and Four. Deciding they needed some alone time I quickly finish my make up and go to the top of the stairs. Once they were back inside I move my hair from my ear so I could here better. Wolfblood senses, got to love em.

"Seriously though, Bea never said you were coming."

"I was hoping that, since Im gonna see everyone tonight, I could come in with you guys. I mean, I haven't been back in years and...I wanted my family with me."

Nathan looks around the table and everyone nods back at him. "I'm not going but Bea and Uri are. Once she's ready you can go with them."

I take that as my que and start walking down the stairs.

"I'm right here big brother."

Everyone turns to me and I start to feel the beginning of alot of emotion. I mentally grab it and force it into my box. I look around the room, but everyone looks normal, my family with there casual looks and Four with his blank expression. Ignoring it, I turn to Zeke. "And of course you can come. Are you coming with us?" I ask Four. He looks up, as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah, if thats ok."

 _No its not_ Uriah tells me _the exact same reason I couldn't bring Marlene._

I open my mouth, ready to agree with him, then rethink it. Maybe if there's more humans around, it would be like a warning to Helen. She hasn't exposed the secret yet, why now.

"Absolutely" I tell him ignoring Uriah screaming in my head. _We could use him to keep your crazy aunt at bay. Do not raise your voice at me Uriah Pendrad Jr!_ He backs down and settles with roling his eyes.

We all eat and get in Zeke's car. Five minutes into the drive he atempts to make conversation. "So you moved in with Nathan?"

"Yeah. Actually nearly everyone lives in that apartment. Me and Nathan are the only ones on the fifth floor. Uriah and Lyn live across from each other on the fourth, and Caleb and Dexstin across from each other on the third. The only other neighbors we have are on the second floor..." I go on to tell him about the elderly couple and the family of vampires in the building. The couple are nice humans and the vampires are a family of three, a mother, a father, and a newborn. The mothers a younge vampire-born(22) and the father was a human who was turned. She found him in a alley. She helped him deal with what was going on with him and they've been together ever since. They have the cutest baby boy named Aiden and I babysit for them whenever they need. I consider them good friends.

Were quiet for the rest of the ride.

We get there around seven-o-five. "There" is a rentable party hall near the edge of Chicago, only miles away from our Head quarters. Now I see Uriah was nervous.

We walk up to the door and I turn to Zeke. "As I think you already know you cant just walk up to people expecting things to be the same. You have to approach this gently." I narrow my eyes at him. "And by gently I mean my definition."

He nods and gives me a salute, trying to ease the tension. It's not working.

I sigh and knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

 **Hey guys. Dont you just love a good cliff hanger? I do. I know it seems like the story's going along slowly but trust me, things will start happening soon. Remember to review and suggestions are always welcome.**


	8. The suspicion-part 2

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

We hear footsteps and Helen opens the door. She sees Uriah first and pulls him into a hug. When she looks over his shoulder and sees me however, she rolls her eyes and looks like she's gonna vomit.

"I'm so glad you could make it Uriah." She looks over at Zeke completely ignoring me. As if I wanted her attention.

"And Zeke. Looks like those three years away did you some good. Look how much you've grown. Atleast someone else realized it was better to get away from certain setbacks around here." Almost simultaneously the three of us flinch. Helen gives him a hug as if she didn't just purposely try to get under my skin. The day she left she fought with their mom, saying that my family was holding them back and was only going to ruin them in the future. Basically anything to get Hana on her side. She even went as far as to try to blame Uncle Uriah's death on my mom.

"Its good to see you aunt Helen" he said in a slight warning tone, which she of course ignored. When she got to Four she got this weird, predatory smile. Gross.

"And who would this be?" He akwardly holds out his hand. "My names Four, Zeke's friend." "Interesting." She grabs onto his hand and starts to get in his personal space. I dont realize I've tensed up until both Zeke and Uriah put a hand on my shoulders. Whats wrong with me? First I almost call him nice looking in my head when I didn't even know him, and now I'm getting defencive as if I have some type of claim on him.

She stays there for a few seconds then backs away. "Come inside, you must be cold." We follow her in and hand our coats by the door. "You guys can go ahead and have fun. I'm sure I'll see you around." She walks off and I get a good look at the place. On the left side of the room is the stage and dance floor. There are white curtains on the windows and candles for light on the walls. On the right are the tables and food. Yriah and I take quick sniffs as we all head to the dance floor. Its a mix of species, humans, Witchs and Wolfbloods... what is she trying to pull? Zeke notices and gives me a questioning look. I nod slightly to Four, who's juststanding there like he's waiting for us to tell him what to do. He nods back in understanding. Huh, looks like he remembers how to speak in code.

He grabs him by the shoulder. "So buddy, wanna see if we can get you a dance." Four rolls his eyes. He starts to protest, but Zeke interrupts him. "Good. Guys why dont you see if there are any tables left." He drags him off and we start walking across the room.

 _I dont understand why "randomly" throw a party inviting people who represent what she hates and next door to their headquarters._

 _I know. Something doesn't feel right._ I look around again, trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. Nothing pops out at me and I get frustrated. I know Helen too well to be fooled.

Zeke jogs over to us. "Whats going on? My nerves have been in a jumble since we got here and by the looks of it, so have yours." He glares at some of Helens friends who are giving him side ways looks. Looks like she didn't hesitate to spread the news.

"Somethings off. Have you noticed that our aunt, who hates the Adept world, invited nearly fifty _gifted_ to her party? Not to mention the fact that were practically right next to HQ." Uriah tells him.

"She was looking extra smug earlier wasn't she." He looks around the room. "Mom and titi Natalie are coming right? We'll meet up and regroup when they get here. We shouldn't raise any alarm just yet." He pauses and looks at me. "Sorry, only if you didn't already have a plan." "No, thats actually a good idea." He smiles in thanks. My phone vibrates. I look down and see my mom texted me.

 _mama-_ hey hun, got u to come too did they. were outside now.

"Wont have to wait for long. There outside." We head over to the door. I give Zeke a look, asking if he was ready. He nods and I open the door. My mom is waiting at the door while titi locks up the car. She gives the air a slight sniff and turns to us. Mom sees Zeke, but before she can give a reaction, she turns back to titi. She's standing at the bottom of the steps, just looking at Zeke as if he were a ghost. He moves past us to stand in front of her. He tries to meet her eyes, but keeps putting them back down. "Hey mom. I know you probably dont-" she cuts him off by pulling him into a hug and not letting go.

 **Hana's POV**

When I see my oldest standing there for the first time in person I freeze. It's been three years with only the ocasional phone calls, no visits, he wouldn't even god damn tell me where he was.

He's standing infront of me now, trying to make eye contact with me. "Hey mom, I know you probably dont-" thats what broke me. Did he really think I wouldn't want to see him?

 **Zeke's POV**

I hug her back imediately and almost as tightly as she is me. Its good to be home.

 **Tobias's POV**

Zeke had pulled me over to the dance floor and ditched me when he found me a girl to dance with. I tried to get away, but she was not letting go anytime soon. After I had finally pried myself away from her, he was already gone and more girls kept getting in my way trying to get me to dance.

I'm going to kill him.

I finally make it past the crowd to find Tris and Uriah by the door with a women. There looking at Zeke hugging another women. Almost as soon as I get to the door, Uriah, Tris, and the women turn to me sharply. It kind of amazes me how there able to do that.

"Hey, sorry, we kind of forgot you were in there." Uriah tells me and turns to his right. "Titi, this is four. He's a friend of Zekes." She looks me up and down, and for a second a look of recognition crosses her face. It goes as quick as it came and I think I imagined it. I think i would've remembered meeting Tris's mom before. I know it's her mom because, although they dont share the same hair or eyes, they share the same features and the same alert look in their eyes.

I hold my hand out to her and she shakes it. She meets my eyes for a second and must find something she likes because a smile comes to her face, almost like a knowing one. She sends Tris a look and she rolls her eyes, but a small blush comes to her face.

I clear my throat a little and tilt my head in Zeke's direction. A true smile comes to Tris- she should smile more often- and she explains to me. Tells me thats his mom and how she's missed him over the years. Hearing the sadness in her voice and the affection they all have on their faces makes me want to smack him over the head. I'll never be able to understand how he could leave a family that obviously loves him. I would've killed to have and keep a family like this. Even after everything, Uriah even still looks at him with some amount of brotherly love.

They break apart and join us by the door. We go inside after I've been introduced yet again, and head back to the tables.

"So Four, what happened with that girl I set you up with." Ah, the reason i'm pisssed at him returns. "You mean the girl you threw me at. I dont know. I didn't think to keep tabs on her when I was trying to run away from her."

He puts his hands up in surrender and his eyes flick around the room again. Him, Tris, and Uriah have been fidgetting non-stop since we got here. Even their moms seem slightly tense. Right as I'm about to ask, Natalie speaks up. "What are we sitting around here for? We may be 45, but you guys dont have to sit down on our account. Lets dance." They grab all of us and lead us to the dance floor.

 _ **Ten minuets later**_

I'm standing off to the side lines watching them. Natalie was right. despite them being older they can dance as well as any of us. To be honest, all of them are amazing dancers. You can tell its something they did during their childhood.

At that I'm reminded of my own childhood. There wasn't any dancing or laughter. When my mom died and it was just me and my dad, we didn't even celebrate holidays. Unfortunately thats not even the worst part.

Thankfully a small squeal of protest brought me out of my dark thinking. I look up and see Uriah trying to spin Tris around. The smile comes back to my face. I cant explain what it is about her. All I know is that whenever I'm around her I feel happy inside. Like everythings going to be ok. Yes, I realize thats probably the cheesiest and most used line in the world but I have no other way to explain it at this point.

Natalie comes over to me laughing and pats my shoulder. "What are you doing all the way over here. Not bored are you." "No. I'm actually embarressed to say that I dont think I can keep up with you guys. I now see where Zeke gets his dancing from." She laughs again and nods. "Yeah not alot of people can. I danced on a team back in russia when I was growing up. I always showed Hana and we showed our kids." She gets a big, child like smile on her face. "You know my husband cant even keep up with me sometimes. I dont know why, but to this day I still take pride in that." We stand there in a comfortable silence watching everyone. The band changed the music from slightly upbeat modern music to ballroom music. Our group takes the change in stride and pairs up, Tris with Uriah- of course- and Zeke with Hana.

I turn back to Natalie, something coming back to me. "You said you were from Russia, right?" "Yup, born and raised." "My mom actually spent a summer in Russia when she was in tenth grade."

She gets a look of realization. "Your mom's name wouldn't be Evelyn, would it? Evelyn Johnson?"

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I felt like I knew you. I was friends with her. Unfortunately I lost contact with her when she married your father, but I still remember her." She looks over to the dance floor. Everyones doing something like the waltz. "If you are Evelyns son, I bet you could do the waltz as well as her. The girl had two left feet at everything except the waltz." She starts to drag me over before I can stop her. She taps Tris on the shoulder. "Hun, would you mind doing this with Four. I want to see if he can dance as well as his mother." "Its not neccessary. I as you've all have seen I'm a terrible dancer and-" "Non-sense. Your mom was exactly the same way. Tris?" She thinks about it. "Um..." "She'd love to" Uriah answers for her and they push us together. Tris looks up at me with that same blush on her face. I smile back at her and take her hand. That seems to motivate her and she puts a hand on my shoulder.

We move slowly at first and I keep stumbling in the beginning. She gives me a patient smile and teaches me as we go. Sometime in the middle of all this a have a flashback. My mom with a five year old me, showing me how to do this. My fathers nowhere to be seen and she looks happy. I smile as it all comes back to me and pick up the pace. Tris follows along and gets the same childlike smile her mom got.

 **Uriah's POV**

Me and titi go off to the side and watch Tris try teach Four to dance. After awhile I turn to her.

"What are you up to titi?" She gets that fake innocent look that Tris and Nate got from her. "Whatever do you mean?"

I tilt my head in their direction. She smiles at me. "Oh that, well I may have used that old power of mine and noticed that he has a bit of a crush on her." I raise an eyebrow, but im honestly not that surprized. I had used my mind reading when he called her beautiful back at the house. I dont usually use it but I saw the way he looked at her and couldn't resist. I still dont know if i'm ok with it.

I try to push down my over protectiveness. Bea can take care of herself. If it makes her happy and he's not a bad guy I'll support her. I nod at her to continue. "And she seemed to like him a bit so I gave them a push. The only problem is, I dont think she knows that she likes him." True. She can read a total stranger like nobody's buisness, but when it comes to her self, not so much.

I look back up to see he's gotten the hang of it and that she has a huge smile on her face. Yup, she really doesn't know.

 **Tobias's POV**

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and the music switchs back to a more upbeat tempo, thus ending the song. We stop dancing, but dont pull apart. I dont know how but we some how start leaning in and right before we kissed, Tris freezes. A look of pure horror crosses her face and she steps back a little.

 **Tris's POV**

I break out of... whatever that was with four and take a slight sniff of the air. Dark, musky, smell... abit of rot...bones...it cant be.

 **Zeke's POV**

No way.

 **Uriah's POV**

It's not possible.

 **Tris, Zeke, and Uriah's POV**

Shit.

 **Hey guys.**

 **Alot went down this chapter. I hope the costant change of POVs was fine. Also sorry for yet again changing someone's age but I miscalculated and it makes more sense to the story. So their moms are 45 instead of 41. Remember to review and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Our purpose

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise not to make a habit of it.**

 **Tris's POV**

Shit shit shit. This cant be happenning. Not now and not this fast, we would've gotten alerted.

It must've shown on my face. "What is it? What's wrong?", Four asks me. "Nothing..., but theres something deadly important my family and I forgot to do. You wouldn't mind if I took them with me real quick, would you?". I try to remain come on the outside, but on the inside I'm screaming. _say yes, say yes, please for the love of god say yes._ He gives me one look and must see some type of desperation, so he gives me a small yes and I take off to my mom. All around me the _gifted_ are tense and ready for a fight. They want to go out there, but wont until we give a signal. Not with all these humans around. Our territory, our rules, our responsibility.

I get to everyone and we take off to the back yard without a word. The smell grows larger the closer we get and we can start to hear them if we use our super hearing.

We finally make it to the back and freeze in our spots. We weren't wrong. Its demons.

Their the whole reason were here. Their creatures made of pure evil that only want to destroy and feed on the energy of humans. In the beginning we stayed in our homeland, Adept, and monitured earth. Whenever we got word of demon activity we would be sent off in groups and use our powers to stop them. After awhile though, some thought that it would be a good idea to be stationed on earth, while others opposed. After alot of debate we were given the choice to live in either worlds. So those back home monitured and those on earth fought, calling for back up if needed. Thats what's so off about this. We were never alerted that there was activity.

Theres only two of them now. Not completely weak, but not a higher demon. I start letting out orders. "We have to lead them away from everyone. Into the woods, but dont let them get near HQ. Mom, titi, guard the house!" Uriah, Zeke, and I ran forward and I felt titi putting up a force field behind. Uriah conjurs up sparks of electricity and starts throwing them at them, perviding a distraction for us. Me and Zeke make it past them and try to think of something. Uriahs leading them away but he can only hold them off for so long.

Think think think. He's got them far enough from the house, but they need to come in our. Then again HQ is also in our direction and I dont even want to think of the consequences if they got there, especially if my theories right and no one knows. I turn to Zeke. "Your aunt always use to do things here, is there any place we could lead them safely. He looks around, slightly panicking, then snaps his fingers. "Theres a clearing in the woods." "Good." I turn back and send a force blast, trying to get their attention. I do it stronger this time and they both turn to me growling. They charge at me and I take off running, Zeke leading the way. _Uriah, meet us at the clearing._

The closer we get to it the faster the become. I keep pushing myself, trying not to slow down. I've never been happier to have enhanced speed.

We finally get there and dont even have time to catch mmy breath befor their on us. I duck just in time before one can take a swipe at me and touch the ground. I manipulate it so that thee demon would fall into a hole. Knowing that only bought me a minuet or two a ran to help Zeke. Like Uriah he throws electricity at it, slowing it down but not weakning it. I try to help by attacking it at the same time, but its not long before the other one climbs free from the whole and I have to turn back to him. By now our eyes are flashing yellow from fear and adrenaline, a sign of the wolf in us. I go to attack again when I'm hit from behind. The wind gets knocked out of me and I hear Zeke scream my name. I try to get up, but pain explodes in my head. Another scent, Uriah's, comes into the clearing. Their transforming now, atleast I can feel Uriah transforming, and I can faintly hear snarling and growling. When the pain finally passes I look only to see the both of them get thrown into a tree. Zeke hits his head and both are bleeding all over. How did I not see them get stratched?

My protectiveness washes over me and I start to see red. I feel something stiring inside me though I dont know what and my feet start charging on their own. The last thing I remember before passing out was a bright light.

 **Hey guys. I hope I did well in describing the fight scene. If you want to know what i mean or how they look when their eyes are yellow, look up wolfblood yellow eyes or wolfblood transformation. Go to either images or videos and it will probably make more sense. As always remember to reveiw and that suggestions and constructive criticizem is apreciated.**


	10. Where did it come from?

**So there was question I was asked that I realized I didn't make clear. The bond, for those who were confused, is a connection between two gifted people that are destined to be best friends and a better fighting team. It gives them the ability to feel what the other is feeling and to talk to eachother with their mind. Its kind of like the mix of Rose and Lissa's bond from the Vampire Academy series ,and Jace and Alec's bond from the Mortal Instruments series if you've read them before.**

 **Sorry for not explaining that earlier.**

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

 _Voices. Their the first thing I hear._

 _Some are yelling, some are crying. Some men, others women, even a few children. The one thing they all have in commen is that they sound familier, so familier, and yet at the same it's like I've never heard them before. I try to understand what their saying, but all the words are jumbled up in my brain. I try to look around but all there is is darkness. It's then that I realize that I can't see, smell, feel, taste, move, or speak. Only hear._

 _"Tris"_

 _I stop when I hear someone next to me. Their calling to me as if their trying to get my attention. They say it again. I think I'm supposed to feel some type of emotion but I literally can't feel anything. As soon as I think that however, the voices start to leave and I start to feel panic. I feel this surprisingly strong need to have them with me. The voices fade until it's only the person next to me, who's fading slower, saying my name over and over again. Right before they leave too, something in me clicks and I remember a name._

 _Tobias._

* * *

I'm pulled back into my body and my senses come back to me all at once. When this happens I realize three things. 1) Uriahs ok. The bond is the first thing that registers in my head. 2) Someone is healing me. This one leads to realization number 3) I'm not breathing.

Thankfully, before I can go into a full blown panic, whoevers healing me puts a hand to my neck and a wave of air comes into my lungs. I take a deep, sudden breath and jump in their arms. I finally open my eyes and am met with my mom's relieved green ones. She pulls me into a tight hug and I try to hug back, still confused about what I just saw. She helps me stand on my shaky legs and I'm almost imediately scooped up in another hug from Uriah. This time my confusion is shoved aside when I remember what happened and hug back as hard as I can.

 _I thought I lost you_ comes his voice in my head. I hug him back even tighter and tears build up in my eyes. _I thought I lost you too._

Thats what triggers the anger. Why weren't we alerted about the attack? Someone should've picked it up, not have left us here unprepared and cornered! Uriah loosens his hold and looks me in the eye. We share a silent agreement. Somethings not right. We turn back to everyone else and notice them staring at the ground. "What are you-" "Bea", Uriah stops me and grabs my hand. He takes my pointer finger and points to whats circling the ground of the clearing. A ring is burned- actually burned!- into the ground. I go to where they are and it looks like it goes on forever. At first my confusion comes back. This was never here. When could it have...oh shit. "It was me."

Four pairs of eyes snap to me, but I'm still looking at the ring. "When I saw Uri and Zeke beaten and bloody I...I snapped. I attacked without thinking and there was a light and..." I stop before I can mention...whatever it was I saw. I cant even begin to think about what it was, let alone try to explain it. Mom, who's been deep in thought, looks up at me and puts a hand on my arm. "It's ok. This wasn't your fault. It's obvious that you attacked and was knocked out before you could see them be killed. There's no way this could have been you." I look at her. Yes, her words make sense. No, I dont feel guilt or deception from her. So no, I shouldn't think my mother is lying to me right now. So why do I feel like she's doing just that.

"Yeah your right. But that just brings up the other matter. How did they get here in the first place without any alarms being sent. If Andrew and the council are gonna spend all their time up there you would think they would atleast do their job. They should be lucky we listened to ourselves and came tonight." Mom sighs and pulls her hand away. She looks like she wants to defend her husband but thinks better of it. "I'm sure theres a explanation for this, but thats not are biggest priority right now. Right now we need to cover this ring up and make sure nothing else is going in at the party." Uriah and I start to protest but she just gives us a look, and motions to it. I reluctantly go over to it and put my hand out to close it up.

Or atleast I try to.

It didn't even budge. I close my eyes and center my attention on the ring. I feel a slight tug but nothing. What?

I take a deep breath and kneel to the groung. Come on Tris you've done bigger stuff than this. I put my hand on the grass and try to connect with it. I do the same thing I've been doing for years and yet it's still like I'm hitting a metal wall. I jump back up in frustration and look toward them.

"It wont move."

 **Tobias's POV**

I check my watch like I've been doing for the last twenty minutes or so. What could they possibly be doing that would take this long? For a moment I consider whether it's because Tris's and I almost kissed, then realize how stupid I'm being. 1) Zeke wouldn't do that and 2) you cant fake the look she had on her face. It was a look of pure horror and fear.

When they've been gone twenty-five minutes I get up to go look for them myself. I'm almost at the door they went through when Helen practically yanks me to her.

"Well hello there." She's got this creepy, hungry smile that makes me want to hide. I smile back as politely as I can and attempt to pull my arm away. "Hello Helen, it's...nice to see you again." No matter how much I pull she doesn't budge. "You too. Where are my sister and the boys?" " _Tris_ and _her mom_ went with them to take care of something." I stress the words Tris and her mom when she fails to mention them. At my words she stops smiling and for the quickest second I see real worry flash in her eyes.

"You mean they went with her and her mom?" I nod and am about to ask whats wrong, when the smile comes back on her face. "I do hate to be rude, but there is buisness I must attend to." At last she lets go and starts to walk away, but for once I want her to stay so I can know whats going on. Right as I make up my mind to follow her they walk through the door.

 **Tris's POV**

We spent the past five minutes trying any power and/or spell that could possibly close up the ring, yet it still. Wont. Frickin. Move. Zeke and Uriah gave up, Mom and titi are talking to each other by the big tree, and I'm walking around it trying to figure out where we went wrong. I've went around five times and I'm still at the same conclusion. It was me.

It makes sense. It wasn't there before I attacked and suddenly, bam, it shows up after I go off like a firecracker. Before I can explain my reasoning mom calls out to us. "Ok whatever it is, it's obviously not going anywhere. Were going to cloak it and try to contact the council. I'm sure theres a perfectly good reason they couldn't alert us." She said the last part directed at me. I just roll my eyes and nod my head to it. "Shouldn't we be worrying about this too? I mean, first were attacked then this shows up right after the demons are killed. Lets also not forget that none of our magic works on it." How is she not more concerned about this? "Its just some ring in the groung. Some after affect of the battle. Our main priority is talking with the council." She says with a tone finallity. I almost keep my argument going, but Uri puts a hand on my arm to stop me.

When she hears no resonses, they help us fix ourselves up and we head back to the party. I dont remember who we left behind until we go through the door and see him facing us.

 **Tobias's POV**

They meet me half way and I start asking questions. "You guys ok? You looked as if something was wrong." Physically they look fine, but you can see the little bit of tension. "Yeah, there was a family thing we had to take care of. It was kind of personal." Zeke tells me. I nod and resist calling them out. Something tells me it wasn't just some family thing. After a bit of an awkward silence Hana mentions that it was getting late and we decide to leave. Uriah and Tris split from us and goes with thier moms. I'm dissapointed, wanting to talk to Tris about the almost kiss, then shake it off. Maybe I should just leave it be for now.

 **Unknown POV**

I continue to stare at my crystal in disbelief. She did it. She actually realesed the-uhhhh! I slam my second crystal to the ground. How can she not even know what she's capable of and still be able to call on her power! As usual Kai just signals a servant and leads me to my throne. "Dont worry your highness. She doesn't know what it was. Your plan can still work. You just have to remember what this is all about. Your revenge."

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'll get better at updating, I swear.**


	11. The memory-part 1

It's been two weeks and Thanksgiving's almost here. Mom tried to call Andrew but hasn't been able to contact him or any of the council. _Yeah, thats not suspicous at all mom_ I had told her sarcastically.

Zeke finally introduced Alex to his mom. As suspected she was pissed that he kept her grandchild from her, but didn't make a scene infront of everyone. Which is why after everyone was introduced, you would have found Uriah and I crouched outside the door to the backyard laughing our asses off as Zeke was getting chewed out by his mom. She even thunked him in the head for good measure. After that I was finally able to ask him whether Alex had powers or not. No, he had said while shaking his head sadly. When he had tested her she came up a blank. I patted his shoulder and changed the subject. He really wanted her take after him.

As for the thing with Four,...I dont really know what happened. The next time I saw him he acted like nothing happened. Uriah said I should just read his emotions, to which I imediately refused. Firstly, thats using my powers for personal gain and secondly, It's obvious it was just a caught up in the moment type thing. He looked at me in disbelief but dropped it.

* * *

Right now I'm looking through our family spell book to try and access that memory I had two weeks ago. At first I tried to ignore it against my better judgement, but when I kept having it everynight I asked my mom if I could borrow it. I was nearly out of the house when she asked me why I needed it.

"I was thinking I could whip something up for Thanksgiving" I had told her. Not total lie, I have been thinking about it. In the Witch culture theres a tradition where on holidays the women over eighteen cook something small with some type of potion made into it. It has to be one symbolizing luck, love, good health, or anything like that.

"You already do."

"Yeah, but we always cook something together and I wanted to do it on my own this year. Make it a suprise." I looked her straight in the eye, didn't stutter, didn't fidget, and kept reminding myself that it was part of the truth so she wouldn't feel any guilt or deception. She got a wistful smile on her face and nodded. When I got home I went to my room and laid the book on my bed. It was dark grey, huge, and had our family crest on it, a silver cresent moon with our family rune inside it (mom still wont tell me what it means). It was so big it barely fit in my lap and while it looked to be only a couple hundred pages, it was really enchanted to go on for as long as we needed it.

I went through it until I got to Preminisions and found out it was not a vision, but a memory from one of my past lives. It said that 'when a gifted goes through something in one life that they already went through in another life it triggers that memory. This only happens however, if the event is signifigent to them.'

Before I could think about how cool this was, I remembered that a demon attack triggered it. Then I got even more suspicious when I realized that means that exact attack must have happened to me before.

I imediately pull out my phone and dial Uri.

"Hey"

"Hey. You doing anything?"

"Making up a work schedule with Lyn. Got a couple of new cases; Chicago PD, a check up, and a favor from New Mexico.".

"Let me guess. Robert", I said in a teasing voice.

There are the different types of groups for each species. Wolfbloods have packs, Vampires have covens, Witchs have circles, Mermaids have pods, Faries have patchs, and Elves and Leprechuans have flocks. All over the world in every state, theres 1-2 of each. We happen to have friends in three.

In New York theres: Alek, Kylie, and her little brother Koda. There all Wolves except for Koda who's half Fay. Alek is the Alpha of there Pack. He's 25, Kylie's 18, and Koda's 12.

California: Fabian, Nora, Julian, Laura, and Stef. Nora and Laura are part of California's coven, Julian is a part of the circle but is half Vampire, Fabian is a Fairy, and Stef is a Witch. Stef, Nora, and Laura are 14, Fabian 16, and Julian is 21.

The theres New Mexico, where Uriah, Lyn, and I live during the summer: Robert, Sonya, Liz, and Viv. Sonya is the leader of the coven at 27, Liz and Viv are the half Mermaid daughters of the pods superior, 15, and Robert is the newly appointed Alpha of the pack. He's only 16, but he had to after his father died. His mother had a low rank and he was the oldest of his siblings. He thinks he's unfit but really, he has a nack for being top dog. Either way he looks up to Uri and I, and is always running things by us. Not that I mind, I like the kid.

We've made friends of all of them throughout the years and I'm proud of them. I look to them as distant cousins you could say.

"yeah" he says," Said there was alot of weird stuff going on down there, everyones starting to get tense. Sonya, and the twin's mom agreed with him. He was wondering if we could check it out."

So stuff's not just happening here. "Of course. We'll go down there the second were free. Speaking of free, how busy are you over there? I need to show you something from the book."

"Not busy right now. Bring it in when your shift starts." He hangs up and I pack up. I have an hour before my shift starts so I start some house work. I had did the dishes, laundry, and was cleaning out the office when my phone rang again. Eric.

"Whats up?" I greet my friend while picking up Nate's comics.

"Nothing much. Wanted to see what the plan for Thanksgivings gonna be."

"Mama still seems to think she can get me to see Andrew. We've been argueing about it for the past few weeks. In my defence, he's never made an effort to try before, so I don't know why _I_ have to _now_. I'm thinking about agreeing just to see whats going on back there." Eric is in my pack and my beta besides Uriah. Our fathers are on the council together. Like Caleb he loves anything to do with Medicine and science, so he travels the world with his mom helping research diseases like cancer and Ebola.

"If I do end up going were going to be there for two days and come back for real Thanksgiving (Adepts one day ahead). Were going to have it at titi's house this year."

"Ok. Mom and I should make it back the day of. Talk to you later Bea." "Bye".

I finished up the house and headed to Dauntless. When I pull up Zeke's car is there. I go up to see him and Four talking with Uriah and Lyn. "Hey" Uri says when he sees me. "Apparently these two were cops back in Washington. They requested a transfer over here and the captain decided to asign them the job of working with us." I look at both of them alarmed. "With us? What do mean with us?"

"Any case that we get from CPD, we report to them and work on it with them." I look at him shocked. I feel kind of blindsided here. Was the captain even planning to talk to us about it? I feel everyones eyes on me and realize they're waiting for a reaction. I put on the small version of my fake-real looking- smile. "Sure. I look forward to working with you guys. We did just get a case today along with a few others so let us sort it out and we can begin a debriefing." I lead them to the room and have Lyn and Uriah follow me to my office.

"Why didn't the captain talk to us about this first? He shouldn't be making these types of decisions by himself." He took the words right out of my mouth. This is the exact thing we told him we wouldn't tolerate if we started working together. This buisness is our thing and were very protective of it.

"Ok Zeke said their only with on cases they give us. He never said they were taking over the case though. We'll just have to remind them of it. Other than that lets wait until it's over to talk to the captain." Once we had agreed on a plan Uriah showed me the file.

In the city and the surrounding areas of Chicago there has been a series of dissapearence. It's been going on for months but they only just realized they were connected. Twice a month, one in the beggining and one in the end, a single person would be taken at night. They'd be alone and outside, but thats where the similarities end. Everything else is at random. Ages range from six to forty, from blonds to red heads, male and female, and the locations are everywhere from parks to mall entrances. Thats not even the weird part. After about a day or two, they just show up out of nowhere like they weren't missing and they all have forgotten something about themselves. A women forgot she ran track in high school and there was even a case where a man forrget about his three kids. Always something important to them.

Zeke and Four say they haven't seen anything like it before. There's not much we can get off the kidnapper with no apparent pattern and theres no where for us to begin.

 **Tobias's POV**

"I think thats enough for now" Zeke says after an hour. I couldn't agree more. "Lets pick up where we left off tomorrow." I start packing up my stuff, so use to him giving orders back in Washington. I feel him not moving beside, and look up to see Tris glaring at and Zeke grimacing. "Sorry Bea. I was so use to being in charge back in Washington. Won't happen again, I swear." He looks to me. "Something I forgot to mention. Bea is incharge. This is her buisness and her case. So dont do what I just did." He looks back to her. "Good?" A nod of aproval. "Good. We should get going. captain said he wanted a full report Then I have to help Shauna at home."

He goes to hug Tris goodbye and she flinchs slightly. I wince a little and resist the urge to pull him back. Things haven't been bad between the family, they can atleast be civil in the same room, but there not ok. Theres still a tension, a akwardness, around them. How Tris would be with her brothers and with there moms, the inside jokes and family secrets, is different when they're with Zeke. He gets this look of longing, like he wants to join in on the stuff he remembers, but knows better not to.

Right now he just looks hurt and ashamed. He makes an akward goodbye and leaves the room. Tris is looking at him with guilt, like she wants to call him back but doesn't. I stand there. not sure what to do, then give my own akward goodbye and go after Zeke. I find him outside next to the building with his head in his hands. He looks up when he hears me and looks like he's about to cry. I just pat his back and give his shoulder a squeeze, to let him know it's ok. After that he breaks down and I let him.

After awhile his sobs turn into hiccups which turn into sniffles, then he's silent.

"I messed up. I messed up real bad." He says in a quiet voice.

"They'll come around. You just have to give them time." I believe it to. They were close before all this. Any one who meets them can tell they're not the type of people to give that up so easily.

He doesn't say anything at first. Then he gets up and into the car, motioning for me to come to. I just sigh and hope they can fix this.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **Sorry if you guys wanted to see Tris and Four talk. I'm trying not rush anything between them and wanted to focus a little more on the family and the relationship between Four and Zeke. Yes I made Eric a good guy here. I like to toss around the idea of him and Peter being good every once in awhile. But don't worry I wont change they way they created. I will do my absolute best to keep their personalities the same.**

 **Remember to review. I love to hear how I'm doing and what you think.**


	12. The memory-part 2

**Just a quick chapter to show what happened while Zeke and Four were out side.**

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

"See? It's not a vision, it's a memory", I showed Uri and Lyn. I went to get the book as soon as Zeke and Four left, sensing Uriah getting ready to ask. I honestly dont want to discuss our messed up family relationships right now.

"What i'm not understanding is how that exact attack could have happen to you before. Do you think it's all connected?", Lyn asks, " I mean, the attack, the memory, the circle in the ground." "Yeah, I do. I also think it has something to do with why the council hasn't been answering." Lyn grimaces and Uriahs looking anywhere but me.

I look at them suspiciously and raise an eyebrow.

"What", I ask

They give each other a look, then Uri nudges Lyn forward, kind of hiding behind her. She rolls her eyes and mumbles something sounding like, 'useless men'.

She comes over to me and gently grabs my arms, facing me to her. With a soft voice, as if speaking to a cornered animal, she says,"Hun, do you really think the council has something to do with this...or are you just blaming this for the bad feelings toward your dad?"

I slowly drop my hands- I didn't even know they were crossed- and take a step back.

"Why would you say that? You know why I feel the way I feel about him...no. No thats stupid... rediculess..." Air, I need air.

As if she sees my urge to leave, Lyn tries to correct herself. "All I'm saying is...ever since your dad decided to stay in Adept, you've never talked to anyone about how you felt about it. You keep your feeling bottled up and they don't show until some disaster comes around. It's like...the negative feelings that you feel toward it, mixs with your negative feelings for Andrew."

I roll my eyes and grab the book. "Please tell me my mom didn't asks you to bring this up, just so I might be more willing to go see him?"

"No. You know we wouldn't do that to you. We just don't you to accuse him of something just because you don't like him."

Am I? Am I just doing this to...no. No I'm not. The only reason I'm accusing him of something is because I'm suspicious of him. It's not even like I'm actually blaming anything on him. I just think somethings not right, and it's not just a coinincidence, that no ones answering up there. I tell them as much, but don't believe it.

Not wanting to talk about this anymore, I make an excuse. 'We have to work' I tell them and go to my office. I sit at my desk and let my eyes wonder.

On the desk, there's two picture frames. One holds three pictures. The other holds two. In one theres a picture of me and Uri. Were five, just beginning our training, and we just found out we were bond-mates. The picture next to it Is Andre, Nathan, Caleb, and I on my eighteenth birthday. In the other frame, there's a picture of Lyn, Uriah, and I the day we first opened Dauntless; Mom, titi, my brothers, Uriah, and me infront of the tree in our backyard; and lastly, my family in Russia. My grandma, and my aunts and uncles. I have a bronze-gold pencil holder that Lyn got me once, a small figurine of three birds flying off that Eric gave me, and a glass figurine of a cresent moon, that my out of state friends sent me. All things representing the people I love in my life. Yet I have nothing from Andrew.


	13. I don't like him Right?

**Finally! I can't begin to explain the struggles of finding a computer to type on this past month. Thankfully the problems been fixed and I'll hopefully be able to update more often.**

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

Uriah and I walk side by side looking into the display windows of the stores we pass. Were covered in layers of clothing. Overnight the weather went from chilly to freezing.

"You need to talk to someone", he said as we walked, teeth chattering. I shake my head and pull my coat closer. Ever since that conversation with Lyn yesterday, the both of them have been trying to get me talk about my feelings. Lyn dropped it after awhile of me ignoring her, but Uriah wouldn't.

 _Stubborn son of a bitch_ I think to myself.

 _Your one to talk_ he tells me in the back of my head.

I glare at him. _It's one thing if were having a conversation, It's another if you read my mind no matter how worried you are_ I reply.

He just shrugs as if he didn't care and goes back to trying to keep himself warm. "Think you could atleast try to warm us up."

Since I have the power over fire as well as earth, I have the ability to warm the temperature of people and/or anything with a temperature. (Except animals. For some reason I can't do animals.)

I shake my head. "Requires concentration. To concentrate I'd have to stop walking. It's to cold to stop walking." He opens his mouth to respond, but stops short and sniffs the air. I do the same and grimace. Marlene and Christina.

We look behind us the same time they look up. Their reaction is instantaneous. Both have looks of shock then narrow their eyes at the same time. I would've laughed at their faces if it weren't for the sudden anger and hurt I felt coming off them in waves, hurt especially from Marlene.

"Why haven't you called or texted me these past few day" Marlene asks when they get to us. Well someones straight forward. Her attention is completely on Uriah, but Christina is burning a whole into my head with her eyes.

Instead of stuttering or looking uncomfortable like I expected him to do, his gaze hardens and he gets angry.

"Oh I dont know, maybe because you outright accused me of cheating on you. Not only with one of my best friends, but with someone I consider a cousin and a sister." He spits the words at her. She flinchs slightly as if shes been hit. "It's not just Tris either. You were cold to Lyn until you found out she was gay, you got mad at me when I helped Rachael out during her pregnency, and you make excuses for me to hang out with you whenever I plan to hang out with any of my female friends." By the end he's nearly yelling and I could see the beginning of black veins crawling up his neck, the tell-tale signs of the wolf surfacing. People start slowing down to see what was going on. This isn't good.

Yanking Uriah by the back of his coat I hiss in his ear,"Your veins. Humans are watching." With the greatest amount of self control I've seen him use he calms down and reins his wolf in. Still pissed he gives Marlene a look that was half glare half questioning and starts dragging _me_ away by my sleeve.

He drags me nearly two blocks until I'm able slip out of his grip- damn wolf strenghth- and pull him into one of the alleys. "Uriah. Uri-Uriah!" He snaps out of whatever trance he was in and looks at me with a slightly freaked out look on his face. "What. The hell. You know better than to wolf out like that in public." We've practiced nearly our entire lives to keep our emotions in check exactly for this reason.

"I-I know. I just..I just got so mad before and when I saw her...", he takes a shakey breath and I imediately regret yelling at him. He was defending me. I should be thanking him instead of yelling at him.

I step forward and take his hand. "Your freezing. Lets get inside and warm up." We go into the store and almost imediately hear our names being yelled. He must've been stuck in thought, because Uri jumps out of his skin when he hears it. I put a hand on his arm and look up to see Zeke and Four walking toward us with Alex. Seeing us the girl runs ahead and attempts to jump at Uriah. He still doesn't seem all there and I panic, shooting out with as much speed as I could and grab her.

Zeke must have showed her his powers because all she does is giggle at my unnatural quickness. "Titi," she said as if she was trying to scold me,"Tio was suppose to catch me not you." I smile sheepishly, trying to ignore the fact that I could feel Four staring at me. "I guess I just missed you too much," I tell her.

 _You ok to have her_ I ask Uriah. He looks up at me, any trace what just happened gone from his face, and nods. I give her to him and turn to the boys.

It's akward. I don't know who to look at, Four who is looking at me with a look I can't read or Zeke who's gaze is almost pleading. I haven't seen either of them since yesterday when I flinched away from Zeke. I feel a nudge from my 'box', my empathy wanting to come out- I always put it away when I go out in public. Too risky.

Thankfully before any of us have the chance to say anything Alex goes back to her father and were all forced to put our attention on her.

 **Tobias's POV**

Zeke and I are taking Alex clothes shopping while Shauna goes job searching. I honestly hate shopping, but the kid wanted me to come. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

I'm sitting on a plastic chair waiting for Lex to come out of the dressing room, when Zeke suddenly turns. "Uriah, Tris!" he yells out without thinking then clamps a hand over his mouth. Hearing their names Lex pops out of the dressing and looks around. Once she's found them she attempts to drag us over then thinking we're being to slow, runs ahead.

She goes to jump at Uriah, but Tris gets to her first. I had to blink a couple of times to believe what I just saw. It looked like she was moving at the speed of light! One second she's standing next to Uriah then after literally a blink she's infront of him holding Lex. Alexandria doesn't even react. Looking to my right neither did Zeke.

Tris turns to us. Yesterday was the first time I had seen her since the almost kiss. I've been wanting to talk to her for days but kept backing out. I'm getting that same feeling now, I half want to talk to her and half want to sneak away. It seems I'm not the only one. Zeke's giving her a pleading look, trying to make her look his way, but she refuses to look at either of us. Before anyone can say anything Lex steps between us.

"Tio said we could all shop together. Isn't that great?" she says, her face and voice holding a childlike innocence that suggest she can't feel the slight tension.

We look at Uriah who justs shrugs as if to say 'How can I say no to the kid'. "Only if they can Alexa", Zeke tells her. She turns to them, her eyes beginning to water and her lips forming into her famous pout that will make you feel guilty even if you didn't do anything.

As expected, if either of them were going to make up exscuses one look at her silenced them. "Sure, we were shopping anyways," Uriah says shrugging. He says it casually, nothing like his joking self. He's like Zeke in that way. Always cracking a Joke, trying to either lighten the mood or cheer you up. His voice doesn't have that now. Tris and Zeke at him in concern, but otherwise don't say anything.

"That settles it then," Lex says clapping her hands together and once again bringing our attention to her. She walks back to the dressing room s without another world and we follow her. Tris and Uriah walk a little bit behind us, huddled together and looking at eachother having a silent conversation. They have a lot of those I noticed. It's not like how people who know eachother well look either. They look at eachother as if they can see right into eachothers mind and don't have to guess what the other is thinking. Some might think it was romantic, but I know better. It's a different kind of connection and everytime I see them It looks so familier.

Again her laugh brings me out of my deep thought and I look to see Tris covering her mouth with one hand and punching Uriah in the arm with the other.

 **Tris's POV**

 _You ok?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine_ I don't need the bond or my powers to know that he's lying. I hear it in his voice even when it's in my head.

 _Don't Uriah. It's obvious your not. What's really wrong with you? Is it because I yelled at you? If that's it then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you were defending me and isn't like she didn't deserve it. You had a right to feel as angry as you did and I should have trusted you to control yourself._ I reach down and squeeze his hand. He finally looks up at me and I could see the relief in his eyes. It's not just the fact that he thought I was mad at him, he was afraid that I would think he was wrong, that he had gone to far with Marlene.

He waits a second. _Although, it was kind of hilarious to see Christina trying to stare you down._ That gets a laugh out of me and I cover my mouth with one hand to quiet down the snort while playfully punching him with the other. _Shut up. That's not funny._

* * *

Five minutes later finds Uriah sitting with Zeke waiting for Alex to come out with her second outfit and me looking for Thanksgiving clothes. I'm looking through one of the racks and hear Four coming toward me. I don't look up as he stands on the other side of the rack, trying to seem unbothered by him there. The truth is my heart is racing and I'm forcing myself not to run. He wants to talk about the kiss, I just know it.

I force myself to look at him when he clears his throat. It takes everything in me to look as if nothings wrong.

"Before I loose my nerve," he starts,"I'm just going to say it. At Helen's party we almost kissed and ever since then we haven't gotten the chance to talk." He pauses, trying to get see my reaction, but I continue to look at him with a blank face. I've never been so thankful that years of reading other people's emotions have helped me learn to hide my own.

Giving up he continues talking. "Since it looks like we are going to be in eachothers lives for a long while I think it's good for me to just come out and say it..." I brace myself as anxiety and something else( hopefullness?) take over my body. "I..I..thinkweshouldjustforgetaboutit."

It takes me a second to get over my shock and...dissapointment? I have no reason to be dissapointed. I don't even like him. How can I, when I don't even know him. You can't like someone when you don't even know them. Or can you?

"Yeah," I tell him. "I agree with with you. We should just put it all behind us." I hope it's just me imagining that I sound like I'm trying to convince myself.

He gets a weired look on his face and his fingers tighten on the clothes rack. I resist the strong urge to read him. I have no reason to care. Atleast that's what I keep telling myself. I don't care, I don't like him, I can't like him.

He nods and goes back to where the guys are, leaving me with unwanted conflicted feelings.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **So how'd I do this chapter? Remember to please review and give me feedback. I want to hear your opinions and how I'm doing so I can keep the story good, and if you have any suggestions for me please tell me. Thank you to everyone who has been and a special thank you to Turtlefarts27 and Deborahhh. Thank you for the advice and for telling me what you think**


	14. The help of a brother Or three

**Tris's POV**

I throw my clothes into the suitecase with a sigh. As time passes I wonder if this is all worth it.

Yesterday

 _My mom has been going on and on for the past twenty minutes on why I should come to Adept._

 _'It's good to visit your homeland every now and then' she says._

 _'Andre's going to be there and we don't know when he's going to get leave again' she tries._

 _It's not long until she finally breaks and says that It would be good for me to see Andrew. I have a comeback on the tip up my tongue, but hold it in when I remember mine and Eric's conversation. Going is the only way for me to really find out what's going on._

 _Mom narrows her eyes at me and tells me to stop. "Stop what?" I ask._

 _"Thinking whatever your thinking. I can feel your suspicion and ultior motive."_

 _"Me?" I ask sarasticly. "Have an ultior motive? Well I never." I cross my arms and look away from her. I swear I can hear her mutter 'what am I going to do with her' under her breath._

 _"Fine. I'll go. But only because I miss my big brother," I tell her before she can get too excited. It's not just a cover up. While I don't show it, I sometimes really miss Andre. When he told us he wanted to join the army I was heartbroken and scared, but I also knew that this was what he wanted. He's always wanted to use his powers to help protect the country and try to stop violence. He thought that there were enough gifted to protect the world from the supernatural, but not enough helping against mundane threats. I want him to be happy so I never show him my fear._

 _I feel a hand on my arm and look up at my mom. There are a few disadvantages to having a mom who can literally tell how you feel, but atleast you don't have explain your feelings when you don't want to._

I look through my mountain of sketch pads until I find the one specificly for Adept. Another thing my mom never dops: why I became a PI rather than an artist.

I slip it into my travel backpack and think it over. Not only would I get to see Andre and get some snooping done, I would get some space from Four. I don't know how to feel about him right now. I spent so long trying to convince myself that I don't care whether he liked me or not that when he finally tells me he wants to forget about the almost kiss it makes me rethink eveything! I let out a sigh and zip up my suitcase. Yup, I definitely need some time away.

I hear a knock on the door and look to see Nathan waiting. "Come on Bea, moms are waiting for us."

* * *

 **Tobias's POV**

I'm in my room trying to get some work done, but my mind keeps going back to Tris. I'm so stupid! I was this close to actually asking her out when I chickened out. Sighing I close the case file and go to take a shower. But would it have really mattered? She didn't even seem upset herself.

On my way to the bathroom I see Zeke sitting alone on the back porch. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" I sit next to him and wait.

"Tris and everyone is going to see her father for thanksgiving. Everyone except me. Not only is this something that we would've all done together, but she and her brothers don't have the best relationship with their dad." He lets out a fustrated sigh and runs his hand through his hair. "I should be there for them. I should be able to have their backs. But because I was so stupid, I can't!"

We sit there in silence until I gather up the nerve to ask what I've wanted to the whole time we've been here.

"Why?," I ask carefully. "Why give it all up? They honestly seem like the best family in the world." He gives a laugh. "Best family in the world isn't good enough for them. They're so much better than that. Honestly? I don't even know. Maybe it was stress, maybe I'm just that much of a dumbass. All I know is that something made me snap. I said things to Uriah that I wish with everything in me that I could take back then I just left." More silence.

"The only thing I can do now is earn their forgiveness. I don't care how long it takes me." Using the same deflecting tactic he always uses he reverses the conversation to me. "Speaking of Tris, when are you going to admit to me that you like her." I look at him shocked. "Don't look at me like that. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? Dude, I'm your best friend. You could give me a little more credit." I start to deny it then just give up.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I had my chance and I blew it. She doesn't like me anyway." At this he starts cracking up. "Doesn't like you? I've never seen her like anybody the way she likes you."

"What are you talking about? We almost kissed and she stopped it. She acts like it never happened. Then when I finally bring it up, she acts like it was nothing." How could he think she likes me after all that?

This just makes him chuckle more. "That's the way she is. Acting soft and lovey dovey isn't really her style. You got to know her well enough to know her moods and if she acts like it's not bothering her than most likely she just doesn't know what to do." He pats my shoulder in sympathy while I sit there with a amazed look on my face. He goes to enter the house, but I stop him.

"So that means I could try asking her again. Did she leave yet? I could do it now." Oddly, he freezes and looks a little panicky. "Um...you know what, I'm pretty sure they left and you won't be able to get in contact with them anyway."

"Why?"

"Because...they're at a military base. Their dad is in a classified branch of the military and there's a special base for holidays and things like that. No contact with the outside world unless it's an emergency." He quickly goes inside, leaving me feeling as if that was a complete lie.

 **Zeke's POV**

Shit. It took me too long to remember the cover story.

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

Nathan and I meet moms, Uriah, and Caleb in the woods. I give the nerd a hug and mess with his hair. "How's college been? Since someone wants to ignore all my calls." "Basic survival skills sis. Avoid the angry she-wolf for as long as possible when you've pissed her off." I push his shoulder right before titi calls us over. We all get in a circle and put our bags in the middle of us. She tells all to hold hands while she teleports us.

Teleporting is weird. You feel a tingle start at your feet and go up your body until it reaches your head. Then you feel a snap from the inside before you dematierialize. It takes barely a second, literally in a blink. First we're in the woods then we're in Adept's Portal Central. It's in the very front of the city and is the second biggest building. There's five different floors and each have different glass pods to portal into. The first thing I see when we leave ours is Andre and Andrew.

Without thinking I run to my brother and give him the biggest hug I can. He imediately returns it. After awhile I pull back and look him over. "Well you don't seem to be missing any limbs and I don't see any bumps or bruises," I joke, but I open up my empathy just in case. He doesn't seem to be hurting on the inside, just happy to see us.

I move over so he could hug Caleb and Nathan. After that he messes with Uri's hair then hugs mom and titi. I stand back and smile at them until hear _him_ coming toward me.

"Hello Beatrice," Andrew says in a professional voice. He goes to hug me, but unlike with Zeke I don't feel guilty when I move out of the way. "Hello Andrew," I say in a equally professional voice and walk over to the others.

Mom gives me a look then suggest we head to the house.

On our way there I can't help but feel somethings off. At first glance everything would seem ok. Then you start to look, really look, and things aren't right. There's more gaurds patrolling the street, less children roaming around, and the cities aura just feels out of balance.

I nudge Uri next to me. _Somethings real off._

 _I know._

We reach the neighboring Oliver and Belikov manors- mom and titi's maiden names-, and start to split off.

"I'll come home later mom. I'm going to hang out with Tris a bit," Uriah tells her. She gives a nod and we take off up to my room. Once we're up there I lock the door and we crawl into the closet. We always did this when we were kids and had to have what we call 'Bond Talk'.

"Did you see those patrols," he asked. "I swear it's like there were a dozen groups. And since when is there no one outside. It's summer weather 95% of the time, no one would pass that up unless they thought something bad was going to happen-" We both look toward the door when we hear faint footsteps coming to the room. I sniff the air and relax when I realise it's my brothers. I crawl out the closet and unlock the door to see an impatient Caleb and Nathan, and a wary Andre.

Once were all in the room Nathan looks at me expectantly. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you-" "Don't act like you haven't been suspicous since we got here. I know you too well baby sis, and if we noticed something was off than so did you." It's takes everything in me not to tell him that I've been suspicious since before we got here and about what happened in the clearing. When mom said she wanted to leave it she meant it, that meant not telling anyone who wasn't there. I didn't want to keep it from them, but I gave my word. I always try to keep my word.

"Ok, Ok. Why you want in?" Having more people on our side would make this better.

"Only," Andre interrupts before he can say anything," if the're a few ground rules."

I smile at him. "Of course."


	15. New memory

**Tris's POV**

 _I'm in a clearing. The suns out and shining, the birds are chirping, and the forest is calm. I stand in the tall grass and pull back my bow string, aiming at the make shift target. Once I'm confident I let go of the string and the arrow goes flying- and hits the bullseye._

 _I grin in victory and start to move back another five feet when I hear a twig snap in the distance. I take a sniff of the air._

 _A witch. More importantly, a witch whose sent I don't recognize and trying to sneak up on me._

 _I wait until she's about to enter the clearing and with my wolf speed turn, load an arrow, and aim so that it would hit the tree next to her head in a matter of seconds. As expected it hit it's intended mark and she dropped to the ground the ground in fear, curling into a pile of blue and pale blond hair..._

I jump in my bed and put a hand to my racing heart. My skin feels like I'm on fire and there's a ringing in my ears. I stand on shakey legs and and walk to my bathroom. I already know what to do by now. It's the same everytime I have a memory.

I splash alot of water on my face, rub some on my arms then sit down on the white tiled floor. I lean my forehead against my legs and just focus on breathing.

Once I've calmed down and my mind isn't a jumbled mess I focus on actually thinking. This one was different. This whole time it's been the same memory over and over again. I've also never had all my sense. Everytime it happened I would become more aware of my surroundings and this was the first time I was one hundred percent aware.

I hear a small nock on the door then Uriah comes in. I don't move as he comes into the bathroom and takes a seat next to me. Or when he asks if I was ok. Not even when he moves across from me. I wanted to, but I couldn't even form coherent thoughts much less actually speak.

He waits patiently as always and listens when I do speak. "It was different this time. I could actually... _feel_ everything. It was like I was _inside_ the memory and I was right next to my past self." Surprisingly, I can hear a tint of amazement in my voice. I can't deny that there is a part of me that finds this cool. Once you start to look past the side effects and frustration, this isn't that bad.

"How come I could feel it this time? I never could tell when you had one before."

That got me thinking. "Maybe it's all linked. Maybe because I was fully aware and my mind was finally able to register it, that means it's only now hitting the bond." It makes sense. The bond is especially strong when were asleep. My mom says it's because when were asleep our sub-conscious is more active and more in tune with each other. Thanks to this we can feel each others emotions in the dream/nightmare, sometimes even see them.

He nods. "That makes sense." He checks the clock on the wall then suggest we try to get some sleep. "You gonna be ok?" he asked before he left. "Yeah," I reply. "I'm use to it by now. Besides, it never happens a second time.

* * *

I dont sleep for awhile. I try to, but always ended up staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

Ok, maybe not completely. To be honest I can't stop thinking about that girl I saw. Obviously she must have something to do with all this. Right?

For hours I kept trying to put the pieces of this mystery together in my head. None of it makes sense. I look at it from every angle I possibly could and still end up with nothing.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep. I wake up to people talking and the smell of food.

I jump out of bed and head down stairs. In the kitchen My mom is cooking breakfast and Andrew is reading some papers at the table. I can faintly hear Uriah and Caleb in Caleb's room, and Nathan and Andre talking outside.

"Morning mom," I say while sitting down. She gives me a smile, but Andrew just continues to read. Not like I expected him to actually look up. Noticing this, mom 'accidently' nudges him and he looks up with a start.

"Oh...uh...Hello beatrice." I resist the urge to roll my eyes and mumble a small 'morning' back to him. The kitchen grows quiet. Andrew looks like he doesn't know what to do and mom looks like she wants to smack her for forehead. It continues on like this until Nathan and Andre come back inside. After them came Caleb and Uriah then I didn't have to interract with Andrew.

* * *

After breakfast we all met back in my room.

"OK, what have you guys come up with so far?" Caleb asks.

"Well, we were thinking we'd start with some investigating. Go around Adept and see if we can pick up some gossip." While doing this Uri and I can try to get into the Archives. We had a small mind conversation earlier and thought since it has something to do with past lives it would be in my records.

"The faries," Andre suggests. If anyone wants to pick up gossip the first place you go to is the fairies. The second is the wolfbloods. Faries are the first because they'll give any information for any price, unlike wolfbloods who keep information in the pack unless they either think someone else needs it or they get something good out of it.

"Right," I say and explain the plan.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **Sorry for the small chapter. I have a couple weeks of testing so I might not be able to really update, but as always I'll try. When summer hits I'll have more time to write and upload.**


	16. Something missing

**Tris's POV**

Uriah and I made our way to HQ. While I acted confident about the plan...I'm still not sure if it's going to work. Sneaking around on normal earth is one thing- we do it everyday to protect ourselves, but sneaking around homeland? Not to mention the fact that we're planning to break into headquarters, the most guarded place here.

 _Just get past the first floor. You know this place like the back of your hand and you know how to get around it. Get to the elevators, take it to the fourth floor, take Andrew's keys from his office to the back stairwell then the hard parts over. From there no cameras or people. Be fast like everyone says you are and you'll be ok._

We walk into the building and go up to the front desk.

"Hey Susan. We're here to drop off some things my father asked my mom to pack up for his next couple of meetings." While she put our visit into the computer Uriah pointed out to her that the lobby was empty.

"Meetings. Council's going to be in them all day so they asked that nobody come in. There not going to be able to see anyone." She doesn't sound like she questions it. That's what I always felt sorry about. All our lives Susan never questioned, always forgave, and gave second chances without a second thought. Everyone always took advantage of her.

She gave us the all clear and we head for the elevator. We took it to Andrew's floor and made our way down the quiet hallway. After putting the boxes next to his desk I went through the dish on it where he keeps all his keys. Nothing. Where else would he put it?

We're running out of time. I concentrated my thoughts on the key and put a hand out, mentally and physically reaching for it. There was a loud shuffling. Uriah and I looked to see the desk itself move an inch. Using my telekinesis I moved it more and resumed concentrating on the key while calling it to come to me. A peice of the floor that was covered by the desk moved a side and the key jumped out of the hole in the floor and into my hand.

"Well shit," he said shocked. "Why is your dad so paranoid that he hides his key?"

"We don't have time to think about that right now." I put everything back in it's place and we head to where the door is hidden- conveniently right next to the restroom.

 _Remember, if anybody asks say your waiting for me_ I tell him and unlock the door. Once I was in I imediately head down stairs. The elevators only gave you access to four of the floors, but there are really six. The basement with the Archives and the very top where all the council meetings are held. Only council members and guards are given keys to here.

When I get down there it's thankfully quiet. I knew since there was going to be meetings today the guards would be more focused on the fifth floor. I go to the computer and type in my name. When I need to type in what I'm specifically looking for, I'm pulled into a vision...

 _There's complete darkness, the smell of sea water and dust is extra strong. Out of nowhere I here a voice say with relief," Freya's back."_

When I come back the computer is showing a part of the Archives, and before I can wonder about what I typed in for too long, I remember that I'm on a time schedule and follow it's instructions.

Once I'm at the right shelf I go down the line of boxs until I get to the correct one that says...Freya. Freya P. B.

Shaking off my desperate curiousity I take the stairs two at a time and stuff the folder into my jacket and zip it up. "Let's go."

We drop off the key and head back down the elevator.

"Sorry we took so long Susan," I say as we're walking out. " I called my mom to tell her it was done, then I had to go to the bathroom and remembered I left my phone on the desk." A little bit of guilt pinches my stomach. We just became like the people who take her for granted. Atleast, I tell myself, that it was for a good reason

* * *

"There's nothing?" Uriah asks confused. When we opened the folder the was barely anything in there. Just my full name at the time, birth info, and powers. No death record, no marital records, kids, huge conflicts, none of that. None of the stuff our records are suppose to have.

"Someone took everything," he mutters. "Something you did in that life must have really affected what's happening now and someone doesn't want you to know about it."

Before I can answer I knock comes at the door and the boys enter.

"What is it," I ask concerned. There faces look frustrated and annoyed.

"The Fairies don't know a thing," Andre said pacing. Nathan layed on my bed like he was exhausted and Caleb sat on the floor with his head on the bed.

"No one knows anything," he continues. "All they know is that somethings different and the council is being more secretive than usual. In a way that seemed like it got than too wary to even snoop around. Since when are the Fay wary when secrets are involved." He sat at my desk chair and took a deep breath. Now I'm not only suspicious, but I'm also worried myself. You can always count on Andre not to loose his cool and stay level headed. If it were to defend us I understand, but if he honestly thinks somethings wrong and merely being fraustrated causes him to be like this...I wonder if it's a sign that things are worse than they seem.

* * *

A couple hours later my mom has forced us into tuxs and dresses, and we are forced to pretend that everythings ok. Thankfully Empaths are rare and that's one thing we don't have to worry about as much.

The middle of Adept was turned into party central. The glowing leaves and flowers all around homeland have been strung up as lights, Robert and his band are playing nice music, and the Gifted seem to be less tense to where they can enjoy themselves.

Lucky them. Andre, Nathan, Caleb, Uriah, and I seem to not be lucky enough to loosen up.

Suddenly that off feeling comes back and I look and see Andrew sneaking off to the side. I'm ready to follow him when I feel a hand on my arm. My mom is looking at me with an accusing look.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Didn't you see him? I told you Andrew's been acting suspicious-"

"Beatrice," she cuts me off with a stern voice. "Enough of this. I don't want to hear anymore of this. This is our last night here. Can you please just forget about whatever your trying to prove about your father and enjoy being back" With all my will power I bite my tongue and leave the table. Mom's not going to listen. She never listens when it comes to him, I should know this by now.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **I'm back! Sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be long and that I'm going to start updating faster.**


	17. Why didn't you tell me?

"Me, you, Nathan, Andre, Caleb, mom, Titi, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Alex, Lynn, Dex, Eric, Sara. That's fifteen so we should be prepared for seventeen or eighteen." Uriah and I are making sure we'd have enough plates and cups for tonight. This is the first time everyone will be under the same roof at the same time and I'm a little nervous.

"I'm here," came Lynn's voice from the door way. She ran into the dinning room, hugging me while apoligising over and over for not being here earlier.

"I got held up," she says, giving Uriah a quick hug. She says it casually, but her emotions being all over the place tells me otherwise.

"You look great," I say instead of calling her out on it. She's wearing an outfit identical to mine, a blue sleeveless shirt that stops right above her belly botton and black leggings with a gray leather jacket and gray combat boots. Uriah ties it all together with a gray botton up, a blue undershirt, and black slacks. The three of us always try to match when we're going somewhere together.

"As do the both of you." My phone vibrates with a message.

 _Eric-On our way. Should be there in 10._

"Ok, Eric's on his way, the boys are in the living room, moms are getting the last bit of cooking done, and Dex should be here any minute; which means all we're waiting for is Zeke and co." As if on cue, the doorbell rings and I can smell them outside. The three of us look at eachother, and after giving them both encouraging smiles, I go to the door.

 **Four's Pov**

The house is in chaos. Shauna's running around like a madman making sure everyone's dressed and that no one's forgotten anything, Zeke's pacing in the living room like he's about to have a nervous breakdown, and I'm freaking out about seeing Tris. I've decided to ask her out. Now that Zeke's told me how she is I can approach her better.

"Let's go guys!"

After nervously running a hand through my hair one more time, I go downstairs and we all pile into the car. The drive there is quiet except for Alex's humming to the radio. We all have our reasons for being nervous.

We finally pull up and I take Alex out of her car seat. Zeke knocks on the door then the object of my thoughts answers.

If I thought she was beautiful the night of Helen's party, she's even more so now. She waves us in and if Alex hadn't tugged on my hand I don't know if I would have been able to move.

"You guys can take a seat in the living room. Dinner will be served a little later, but there's snacks and drinks set up in the dinning room." She gives Zeke a look and tells him," Eric's on his way." Zeke's earlier nervousness starts to show again, but either way he nods. Before he can leave Tris stops him and says good luck while gesturing to the living room. Confused, he shows us in. I'm tempted to ask who's Eric, but his look tells me to leave it.

Eric. That name sounds oddly familer.

Nathan and Caleb are all ready there talking with a older guy identical to Caleb. He looks up and imediately locks his gaze on Zeke. Zeke freezes, looking at him in disbelief.

"Andre? Is that really you?" Andre nods. "It's good to see you Ze-" he's cut off by Zeke pulling him into a hug. Andre goes stiff, but after awhile relaxes and quickly hugs him back. Zeke says that this is Tris's oldest brother who's in the army and has been at war for the past couple of years now. He was deployed when Zeke left so they haven't had any contact in forever.

My anxiety amplified. I was nervous enough with her other brothers here, but his presence makes it worse.

"Are you my uncle too?" I heard Alex say. Zeke starts to tell her that it was a little different, but Andre interrupted by telling her yes. Zeke looked at him shocked, but Andre didn't look back. "Eric's here," he says instead, looking out the window.

 **Tris's POV**

I smile as Eric pulls me into a hug.

"Everyone's here except for Dex and by everyone I do mean Zeke. We're trying to have today go as smoothly as possible so please be on your best behavior." When I told Eric about Zeke he couldn't believe that he would say what he did to Uriah. When he heard that Zeke came back Eric wanted to hop on the next plane to Chicago and have a few choice words with him. I never heard him so angry. Luckily I was able to convince him otherwise, but I knew he still had negative feeling toward Zeke.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know," he says rolling his eyes. When we go inside his mom, Sara, imediately goes to the kitchen and I lead him to the living room.

"Look who the cat dragged across the ocean," Eric says slapping Andre on the back. "Finally decide to grace us with your presence.?"

"Good to see you too Eric," Andre responds shaking his head.

Things started off well until something truly unexpected happend. Eric looked over, back stiffening and the emotion leaving his face, and instead of looking at Zeke like one would expect, he was looking at Four.

The room got quiet as the two just stared at eachother. Looking like it pained him, Eric took a deep breath and looked away from Four. He started to go around saying hi to everyone and Four visibly started to relax aswell.

What the hell?

* * *

Eric and Four avoided each other the whole night. When I asked him about it the former just said 'nothing' and gave me a kiss on the head. That's when I knew it was something big. He only does that when he's trying to act like everything ok when it's not.

Eric also avoided Zeke, even when he would try to start a conversation with him. Other than that we managed to have a good time so far.

"Dinners ready," Titi yells from the kichen. We all pile into the dinning room, and Uriah and I lead everyone to their seats. Last night we had came up with a seating arrangement to keep the wrong people away from each other. After many attempts, plenty of trial and error, and half a trash can full of balled up paper we finally got it right.

Dinner started off quiet and awkward, completely different from the noise I've become accustomed to growing up. After a couple minutes of everyone avoiding eye contact mom asked me how the case was going.

I groaned on the inside. We haven't really talked since the party last night. She tried once while we were packing, but I kept walking like I didn't hear her. I felt guilty, but at the same time I couldn't care less. I'm still angry with her. I've always admired how perceptive my mom is and loved that I inherited that from her. How can she not see it? Is she so blinded by her love for him that she can't see what's right in front of her?

Uriah nudges my hand and I realise I haven't answered.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit. It's...difficult. While the file has alot of notes and details they don't make sense when put together." I look to the ones who are on the case, trying to tell them to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah," Four says catching on. "We've been going through it over and over, but there doesn't seem to be a pattern. We've had the random theory, but nothing seems to fit. Zeke, what were Max's thoughts from..." We continue to pass the topic around and after we've broken the ice Sara brings up a new finding from her travels. Pretty soon there's a steady flow of talking and the tension gets thinner. We go through dinner then dessert without any incidents and I start to feel myself relax a bit. Everyone moves back to the living room and my mom reminds us that it's Lyn's and I turn to do dishes.

When it's just us in the kitchen I decide to bring up why she was late. She stayed quiet at first, and I'm sure she's not going to answer, then starts to speak.

"Cassie called. She said that her roommate got into her phone and saw how much we were texting each other and noticed how late we'd talk on the phone. Their parents are friends so she knows what her parents said about her being with girls. Her roommate told Cassie's parents about it and they completely flipped out on her. Threatened her saying that if she didn't cut off contact with me by the end of this week they would cut her off and she would have to move out." She paused and got a puzzled look on her face, like she couldn't understand something. "She told me that she wasn't going to do it. That she...that it wasn't worth losing me." Lyn turned to me, looking as if she was about to cry. "Bea she said that she loved me." A small tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away. I resist the urge to hug her knowing that's not what she wanted.

"Why aren't you happy right now? You love her too." It wasn't a question and we both knew it.

"Because. I'm not going to be the thing that stands in her way. That's all she ever talks about. Becoming a doctor, helping people, saving lives. I want her to have that. So that's what I told her. Said that she shouldn't throw her dream away because of me. She tried to argue with me, but I said that this was something she had to do. After that I hung up. She tried to call me back, but I just turned off my phone." She closed her eyes and leaned against the kitchen island. "I didn't even tell her I loved her back and-"

"Your gay?!"

The both of us jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and turned to see Shauna standing in the doorway.

 **Four's POV**

I was sipping a coke and talking with Zeke when everyone heard Shauna yell fom the kitchen.

Gay? Who was she talking to?

Eveyone got up and went to the kitchen. There we saw Shauna looking angry and Tris infront of Lyn in a protective stance. It gave me a flashback to how Uriah stood infront of her our first day here.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Lyn!" Uriah gets a 'shit' look on his face and looked like he didn't know what to do. Lyn on the other hand just looks pissed.

"Why didn't I ever tell you? Oh I don't know, maybe because you were never around to tell!" She comes from behind Tris and walks up to her sister. "You don't get to just vanish without a trace and come back after three years, yelling at me about how you don't know what's going on in my life like it isn't your fucking fault! _You're_ the one who left. _You're_ the who never answered our calls. So tell me Shauna, why didn't I immediately welcome you back with open arms and spill everything that has happened in the past three years?"

Shauna just stood there looking ashamed. The kitchen was dead quiet. Tris and Uriah were always the ones who showed that they were angry while Lyn just ignored her sister. Before she could respond Lyn just took off without another word and slammed the door on the way out.

"I think it's time that everyone started to head home," Natalie says, looking at Shauna with a hint of anger. That scared me a little. During the time I've known her she's been nothing but kind and loving. Everyone started to clear out the kitchen, Zeke leading Shauna away.

Tris, Uriah, Andre, Nathan, Caleb, and Eric huddled up in the hallway and Tris seemed to be giving out orders. They split up and she place a hand on Eric's arm. She said something to him and he nodded with a smile that made me angry all over. Why did _he_ out of all people get to smile at her, get to know her better than me.

I pick up Alex, who is thankfully asleep, and go to the car.

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

I layed in bed and stared at the ceilling. Things were going so good.

My phone rang and it was Max. I sit up quickly and answer. Him calling this late at night is never good.

"Sir?"

"Prior, I need you downtown with your team right now. I think your case has a new victim." He pauses like he doesn't know how to continue. "This one was nearly killed."

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **So Lyn finally snapped and now they have to deal with an attempted murder. Just another average family dinner...or is that just me? Remember to please review. I'm a paranoid person and a like to know how I'm doing.**

 **Till next time :)**


	18. Descovering a curse

I'm out of bed, dressed, and pounding on Uriah and Lyn's doors before I know what's happening.

"What the hell Tris," Lyn says tiredly. As Uriah stumbles into the hall I say,"Get dressed, get your gun, and get your badge. Someone was almost killed." I run back to the apartment without waiting for their reactions.

When I get back Nathan is coming out of his room.

"I heard banging." "Max needs at a crime scene. Something went wrong with the case." I go to my room, slip on my leather jacket, and start dialing Zeke's number.

Uriah and Lyn are ready by the time I get to their floor and we pile into his car. "Did Max call you," I say as soon as he answers.

"Yeah, we're on our way." "Good. I'll see you there." I hang up only to be questioned by Lyn. I explain everything to them slowly, still trying to wrap my head around myself. Attempted murder? This never happened with the other victims. Sure there were some bruises and defence wounds, but they were otherwise unharmed. What would make the kidnapper change his MO like that?

We pull up to the scene as Zeke and Four do. Without stopping to greet one another we search for Max.

"I'm sorry to drag you out of bed this morning, but as you can see, it was important." Max was my parents neighbor when they first moved to America. He became fast friends with my mom, but Andrew never liked. Acted like he was trying to steal mom away. "From what we know the victim was walking home from a party when she felt someone following. She has already been trained in self-defence so put up a fight when they tried to grab her from behind. She doesn't remember much, but them saying something and swinging a medallion infront her. She had finally reached for her knife in her purse and tried to attack, but they grabbed it and stabbed her instead. When questioned about the party she said she couldn't remember what it was about, only that it was important. The coincidence was too strong to ignore. I think the hypnosis theories we were working on just might be right. I want you all to take a look around before clean up and add this to the case file. Hopefully this can help us catch the son of a bitch before he actually kills someone next time."

He sends us off and we walk closer to the scene. The closer we get the more off it all feels. I start to feel a soft heat all over my skin and a slash of ice down my spine. I only felt that when...oh no.

 _Do you guys feel that_ I hear Uri's voice in my head. I felt both he and Zeke go tense when I did. When we reach where the puddle of blood the heat is hotter and my back feels like it's gone numb.

Witches and Warlocks have the ability to _Sense_. It's where we can feel the traces of demons, magic, and other Gifted. When I'm around other Gifted it's like a fire in my heart, only heat on my skin when there gone. I'm so use to it by now that I barely take note of it, but the ice in my spine prevents that. When I'm not around demons, but evil magic, my body feels ice cold, exstinguishing the fire that good magic leaves. While I'm able to ignore the feeling of the Gifted and demons, I can never forget the feeling of black magic. It stops you dead in your tracks, feels like it's trying to sniff out all the good in you. When I feel both the fire and ice...it can only mean a tainted Gifted was around.

"It's supernatural, isn't it," Lyn asks when Four is out of earshot. She must have noticed our change.

"Yeah. Now the question is how are we going to investigate this with Four around." We can't exactly kick him off the case with no explanation.

"I don't know, but no matter what we can not tell him what's really going on. When I first met if I tried to see where he was with the supernatural world and he said he's never believed in that 'foolish crap'. I don't know how he would react if he found it was all real and I don't think now is the time to experiment with his reactions...especially if he decides to exspose us." Zeke said the last part like it hurt him. It's always hard to make good friends with humans. You want to tell them, to trust them, but you can never be sure what they'll do or how they'll feel. We got lucky with Lyn.

"Then we'll watch him. See what he picks up and stir him clear when he gets too close to something. We'll do some real investigating on the side." As I say it I feel a surprising twist in my stomach. I really didn't want to lie to Four. It felt wrong for some reason. I don't know why, but the twist feels familier, like I've had this thought before.

 _But that makes no sense. I never even knew him before now._

"I got nothing," he says, walking back to us. "Maybe we should look this over again when we're not sleep deprived." It's then that I remember that it's around one in the morning and that the sun isn't even up yet.

Lyn snorts. "You don't have to tell me twice." She heads to the car and Uri and I follow. Before we can get far however, Four is jogging to catch up to us. "I was wondering if I could talk to you a second Tris."

 **Tobias's POV**

I honestly couldn't have picked a worst time. We were at a crime scene for god sake. But I knew if I didn't do this now, I would lose my nerve and never do it. I have to just ask her.

Uriah gets what I'm trying to do and says he'll meet her at the car. Note to self: Thank the man later. I'm nervous enough without an audience. Before she can say anything I just start talking.

"I know that this is probably the worst time to do this and that I said I wanted to forget about the kiss...but the truth is I don't. When we were shopping I was going to ask you on a date, but I chickened out because I thought you didn't like me back and I've regretted it ever since. So I'm going to do this now before I chicken out again." A deep breath. "Tris, will you go on a date with me?" My heart is beating super fast and I'm trying not to hyperventilate. I've probably said more to her about my feelings in these couple of seconds than I ever had to anyone, and she's just staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

 **Tris's POV**

What. The actually hell. Just happened. Four just asked me out.

I hear Uri's voice in my head. _I told you so, I told you so, I told you so..._ in that smug voice of his. I'm too frozen to even yell a him.

I almost say yes. Ever since the kiss I've been fighting whether I actually like him or not, my head telling my heart why it was unlogically. Looks like my heart won out. But things are so messed up right now and we're lying about a big part of the case to him...but I can't say no.

"Can I think about it?" I ask instead. "Things are a bit hectic right now. I'll get back to you about it." Instead of getting annoyed like I thought he would, he just smiles and nods. "Sure. Ask Zeke for my number when you have an answer." I nod back and got to the car. _Then_ I start yelling at Uriah.

 **Four's POV**

Atleast she didn't say no. It's progress. I'll take it.

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

We took Lyn home, but couldn't go back to sleep ourselves, so we drove to Amity Dining.

Amity Dining is a 24-hour cafe that's across the street from Dauntless and Timeless. We wave to Robert, Susan's brother, who's on the night shift and take our usual booth in the corner. Robert sets to work with our coffees, use to us coming at all times becase of a case or because we couldn't sleep.

"I'm a little surprised we didn't catch on to it being a Tainted from the beginning," Uriah says when we have our cups. "No wonder the case didn't make sense before. We were looking for a mundane suspect, not a Gifted one." I nod in agreement. Then another thought hit me. "The memories. It must be for some type of spell, but which one. I know of a couple of dark spells, but none that use them."

He thinks it over then shakes his head. "Me neither. We'll check the book later." We drift into silence, sipping at our coffees and trying to makes sense of it all. One thing still bothers me. The attempted murder. From what Max said it could have been just to defend themselves, but it still feels off.

"So, about Four..." I roll my eyes at his smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Bea. I felt your emotions and I knew what he was doing. What happened?" I told him everything, the situation finally breaking through the sleepy fog I didn't even know was there. Four actually asked me to go on a date with him, admitted that he liked me, and I wanted to say yes. I've only ever had a few crushes in middle and high school that never lasted long. I don't know how to do... _this_!

"I hope you really do think about it Bea. You didn't see the way you two were at Helen's party. Before things got distant and awkward between you two. I know the case and the fact that he's human complicates things, but no ones asking you to marry the guy. Just see where this goes." He goes back to drinking his coffee, but his words stick with me. True things are complicated, but it's just one date. He's probably just going to want to be just friends anyway.

* * *

A couple hours later my focus has shifted from Four to the case and I'm flipping through the Book of Shadows. And finding NOTHING.

"By the Ancestors," I say, frustration rolling off me in waves as the old saying slips out of me. "We've gone through nearly everything that the book has about dark spells and magic, and there's nothing about signifigent memories." I slam it shut and run a hand through my hair. I start pacing the room, not able to sit done any longer. "That book has gone through generation after generation, life after life. How could it not have _anything._ " There has to be something. I go from frustrated to angry and in a blind moment of rage I kick a trunk. Then the strangest thing happened. I _felt_ something under it. Pausing, I focus on it, and just like with the key in Andrews office, I telepathically move it to me. The truck slides away, a piece off the floor detaches, and a small journal falls at my feet. I pick it up and I'm pulled into another memory...

 _I'm sitting at a wooden table, the piece of charcoal sharpened to a point in my right hand as I right in my journal. The words are blurring together, but I know they're important._

She'll come back _Is what floats in my head._ She'll come back and we can't risk this in the book. _..._

I snap out of it and look down to see the journal already open to a page.

 _Fading Spell._ Is written at the top and the description is under it.

 _In one of THE first life-cycles, there was young, immensely powerful Warlock who loved his family more than any and everything. One day, a Greater Demon captured them and told the young Warlock, barely past his twentieth year, that he would only let them go if he used his great power to make it be that a Gifted being weilding dark magic will be born with the power to end someones life-cycle. This would happen three times and if the spell hasn't been casted by the third, then it will no longer be in exsistance. If he didn't, they would die. Not able to sacrifice his family, he swoar an oath that he would. But before the demon left the Warlock asked, Why, why would you ask me such a thing. Demon answered simply, as if it would explain it all, I am the Demon of Chaos and it must be._

 _The Warlock fullfilled his oath, but there was a catch. Each time along with the being of evil, there would be a being of good who would find the counter spell. I am Freya Prior Belikova and I am the second being of good. I have done my part and written everything I could down so that this can end the third and final time. The Fading spell needs the energy source of powerful memories of humans. It's special properties along with the spell can fade a life-cycle out of existance._

 _Hear these words from deep within,_

 _Feel them black as the night._

 _Feel yourself withering away,_

 _Know that you can not fight._

 _This is the first part. Unfortunately the second part is something the caster must come up with. Find the caster, find the second part, use it to make a counter spell._

Uriah and I stand there in shock. End a persons life-cycle? It's not suppose to be possible. It's something that was worked into the Creation. Just how powerful was this Warlock?

Then something hit me. There is a being, walking around god knows where, born with the inner ability to permanently end a single life-cycle. I meet Uriah's eyes and I know even without the bond we're thinking the same thing.

Shit just got a million times worse.

* * *

We wasted no time alerting every Pack, Coven, Pod, Circle, and Patch in Illinoise and the surrounding states, putting everyone in a official High Alert. I would tell everyone on the continent, hell, the world if I could, but I don't have that kind of authority. In my paniced stated I also may or mat not have called my friends in California, New Mexico, and New York, taking extra time to apoligise to Robert-not Susan's brother- that we won't be down there to help in a while. Thankfully, he understands.

After that we called a family meeting; Zeke, Eric, Lyn and all. The whole thing past by in a blur as we recounted everything. I even told them what happened at Helen's party. My mom tried to stop me, but I glared at her and said we needing to put everything into consideration. That finally got her to stop. At the end we were all left wondering the same unspoken question: What were we going to do.

"I'm staying here," Eric said like his mind was made up. "You guys need me and I'm not going anywhere." I was shaking my head before I even realised it. "No you're not. You doing important stuff with your mom and you can't just put that on hold." He goes to argue some more, but I interrupt him. "Besides, you would reach places out of North America, can keep an eye out, and get on a plane the fastest if somewhere else was having trouble. It would ease my mind." He looks like he wants to argue some more, but he eventually lets it go. Reluctantly, but atleast he does. When he and his mom are leaving a little bit later I pull him in for a hug, and make him promise to be careful out there. Because as much as I know he should go, I wanted him to stay right where I could keep an eye on him.

"I'll be careful if you are," he promises and I try one more time. "Are you still not going to tell me what's with you and Four?" He doesn't answer, just smiles and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

"Call him," Lyn and Uriah say in unison for the millionth time. We decided to stay in my mom's house, staying in my old room. Despite the grim situation, I can't help but feel like a teenage girl at a sleepover, where my best friends are asking me to call the boy I'm crushing on. My hairs even braided because Lyn was feeling restless. Bless her for putting up with all this.

"We all just found out about a curse where some is able to end another persons life-cycle, _my_ last life was the last person to defeat them, _we_ just might have to be the ones who does it this time, we don't know where to begin, and you two want me to go on a date?" Surely they see that this was insane. "All the more reason for you to get out and have a good night." Amazingly, I had nothing to say to that and because I am weak that's how a couple minutes later I found myself asking Zeke to pass the phone to Four.

"Tris?"

"Hey Four. I know it's three in the morning, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to do this now. About that date you were talking about, do you still want to?" I find myself hoping he does. Apparently, under all my protest, I really do want this.

"Yes," he says so fast that I can't but giggle. Wait a sec. Holy shit, I just giggled. I ignore my friends looking at me like I've grown a second head and focus back on him. "I mean, yeah. Of course I do."

"Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow so we can work out the details." When we hang up I have a smile on my face and the both of them are looking at me with amused smirks on their faces.

"Did you just _giggle_ , Tris?"


	19. The Date and a Baby

**Hey guys, I know I've been checked out for a while, but I'm going to explain. In August I started my freshman year of high school and I go to an IB school. Not going into detail it's basically an advance college prep school ,and I have been swamped with work and trying to adjust from going to middle school to going to a high school. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I'm working on balancing my writing and my school work.**

 **But enough with my life. Here's the story...**

* * *

"Bea would you hold still for once in your life."

"I am holding still, _you_ just don't know how to braid right." It's a lie and we both know it. Lyn was surprisingly born with the gift to make the best braids ever without so much as blinking an eye.

She just snorts and continues to pull and tug on my blond locks. Today's my date with Four. Lyn said she'd help me get ready while the boys stood guard down stairs like over protective watch dogs. Her words, not mine.

She ties up my hair at the bottom then says to look in the mirror. Once again, Lyn doesn't disappoint.

The top of my head is braided back with a French braid, with two tiny braids on either side of it pinned back and criss cross over the French braid. The rest of my hair is left down in it's natural waves. Four said to dress casual so I put on gray jeans and a black tank top under my usual black leather jacket. The weather's getting colder since we're so close to December so I added a grey scarf around my neck.

"Just got to add a bit of eyeliner and you'll be good to go," she said, pride coming off her in waves. Whether it's pride at her work or her being proud of me, I don't know. Someone knocks on the door down stairs and Four's scent reaches my nose.

"He's here," I say. With a smirk Lyn says, "Cue the watch dogs."

 **Tobias's POV**

I knock on the door and take a deep breath. This is it. This is actually happening.

The door swings open and Nathan stands there with an hard, calculating stare. I can't help but fidget in my spot. Despite all the warnings Zeke gave I don't feel prepared.

"Four," he says, his tone sharp and emotionless. "She's almost ready. Have a seat." I attempt to nod back like I'm not nervous, but know I failed miserably. I'm never easily intimidated like this, especially by Nathan, who's been nothing but welcoming and easy going with me so far. I don't like it. It only gets worse when I go to sit on a couch, and see Uriah, Dex, and Caleb looking at me with the same stare. Oh boy.

I pick one of the arm chairs- not like it's much of a choice considering they took all the other ones so it's like they're surrounding me- and just hope Tris comes down soon.

"So," Nathan says from across the coffee table, "I see you've asked my one and only baby sister, one of the most important people to me, on a date." He narrows his eyes. "I don't know how to feel about that Four. I really don't." For just a second his eyes look like they flashed, but it's gone before I can know for sure. "What I want to know is, are you serious about this? Or are you planning to just drop her after awhile? Because if that's the case I don't regret saying that we're not going to get along, my friend. Not at all." The threat is clear as day in his voice, as it is in the guys' stares. I make one wrong move, hurt her in the slightest way, I'm not going to go on unscathed. But I won't. I wouldn't ever hurt her, that I'm sure of.

"I don't plan on just leaving her after a few dates. I really do like your sister." I make eye contact with each one of them so they know I'm serious. "I'm not going to screw this up."

He keeps staring at me. "I hope so. For your sake." Then he looks to Caleb. "Видео ***1**." I look up in confusion.

 _I was a dancer in Russia._ What Natalie said at Helen's party came back to me. Guess it would make sense for them to know the language.

He pulls a laptop out of a book bag next to him. After pressing a few keys he turns the screen to me. On it is a video of Andre. Caleb presses play and video Andre looks straight at me.

 _"Hello Four. My sister told me about your date. Since I already knew that I would gone on today, I recorded this so I could help the guys lays down a few rules." His face hardens and he glares. "You are to be a perfect gentlemen. No tricks or sly moves. If I hear you so much as thought about pushing her to do something your dead. You can take my threat as a bluff, but I'm warning you right here right now. Don't hurt my sister. When people hurt my family they get on my bad side. I promise you that you don't want to be on my bad side."_ Before it ends he gives me a smirk that speeds up my heart rate and I go pale. I'm only going to admit this once. That guy. Fucking. Terrifies me.

"Seems like he fully got the message Nate," Uriah says, smirking himself. "I think it's OK to let him go now. Bea! You can come down now!" What? I thought they said...woah. I swear every time I see this girl she grows more beautiful.

 **Tris's POV**

When I hear Uriah I can't help but roll my eyes. The doofs all insisted I wait up here til they deemed it 'safe'.

When I get down there Four won't stop staring at me. My cheeks go hot and I know I'm blushing. Great. _Another_ thing for the guys to tease me for.

"You look good Tris." I focus on smiling at him so I don't turn the color of a fire truck. That's when I actually take the time to notice how he's dressed. Black jeans with a dark blue button up and black and grey sneakers. His hair has a fresh cut to it and I can smell a nice cologne on him. He made an effort.

"So do you. Now let's go before they change their minds about letting you walk out of here with me."

* * *

Three words. Best. Date. Ever.

He took me to the Navy Pier. We played arcade games, (kicked his ass at skeeball) ate pizza cones, and went on the Farris Wheel. I smile when I think about the Farris wheel...

 _I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet, trying to refrain from jumping up and down. Farris wheels are one of the things that bring the child out of me._

 _When we're closer to the front I feel something darker and sadder pulling on the edge of my consciousness. Fear._

 _I turn back to look at Four. His face was contempt, but his hidden fear gets stronger the closer we get. I put a hand on his arm to make him face me and concentrate a little. He's not just scared, he's terrified._

 _"What's wrong," I ask concerned. He looked like he was about to argue, but I glared before he could. Reluctantly, he gestured to the Farris Wheel._

 _"I'm...I'm afraid of heights." My eyes widened and I punched him in the arm._

 _"Crap! What was that for?"_

 _"For not saying anything and almost letting me take you on." I give a 'duh' look. "You know we don't have to ride it if you don't want to, right? We'll just pick something else." I grab his hand to take him away, but he holds me back. "No," he said determined. "It's time I faced it. It's a carnival ride. Not the end of the world."_

 _I frowned. "But-" "It's ok Tris." He looked up then faced me forward. "It's our turn."_

I get out of bed and start getting dressed for the day.

 _We get strapped into our cart and it slowly moves to the top. Four looks forward the whole way up, never once glancing at the bottom. He's fine until the wheel stops._

 _"You ok?" I don't ask the obvious question because I don't already know the answer, I ask it so he can focus on something other than how high up he is. He doesn't seem to hear me, his body's tense and his hands are holding on to the seat as if it were a lifeline. Without really thinking it through I grab his hand. When I do however, something different happens. There's a shock that goes straight up my arm and not for the first time, it feels familiar just like back at the crime scene._

 _"Don't let your fear shut you down," I say when he looks at me. His eyebrows furrow a bit and I feel the recognition go through him. I feel him decide to ignore it. I feel his spike of courage. Yet I'm still caught off guard when he kisses me._

I pull up at Dauntless and stop before getting out the car, the memory coming back full-force. He kissed me and I kissed him back. After that we walked around for a bit and he took me home.

I make it to the top of the stairs and start to feel tension coming from inside. My good mood gets pushed to the side and I start to worry.

"Hey guys." On the outside everyone looks fine, but their emotions are...different. Tension definitely coming from Zeke, but now that I'm closer Zeke's more worried and distracted. I look to Four. He's a little worried too, but more wondering, like he questions Zeke's behavior.

"You ok Zeke?" I ask. He nods, still slightly distracted. I don't push him about it, but make a mental note to check up on him.

"What do we have for today?" I feel Four's eyes on me for a few seconds, then they're gone. I shake off the feeling and focus on Uriah. There'll be time to talk later. Right now we have a case to work on.

"The last victim, Lia Sans, woke up at the hospital and told the Captain she's willing to talk with us," Lyn says. "I told him to give her doctors a heads up that I'm you and Uri over there. While you guys are interviewing Sans, Four and Zeke are going to talk to her parents and friends at the party." I nod and look at the time on my phone.

"When do we leave?"

"Her head doctor said anytime between 9 AM and 4 PM is fine." It's 7:40 now so that gives me twenty minutes to grab a bite at Amity before we open at 8:00 then an hour to get stuff done.

"Ok. I'm going to get something across the street before we open and we all will leave here at about 8:30. Anyone want to come with?" This seems to kind of bring Zeke out of his funk and the three trouble makers look at each other like they're up to something.

"Lyn and I had leftovers from last night so we're good. What about you Zeke?" My cousin nods. "Yeah. Shauna cooked for me before I left the house...but Four actually hasn't had breakfast yet." Oh God. They're a bunch of teenage girls, I swear they are.

"Looks like it will be just the two of you," Lyn says, giving a shrug and making a face that says 'What can you do?'.

I role my eyes and ask Four if he's ever been to Amity Diner. When he shakes his head I nearly choke on air.

"You've been in Chicago for this long and you've never ate at Amity?" I turn to Zeke and look for an explanation. "I should have you arrested. How could you not have taken him to Amity?" This is injustice. I tell Four to follow me and I lead him across the street. The bell rings when I open the door, and as usual, Robert nods and sets to work on my coffee.

I lead Four to my usual table. When we sit down it finally sets in that we were alone for the first time since the kiss. I expected it to be awkward, but the silence is honestly comfortable.

"Here you go Tris." Robert sets down my coffee. He spares Four a glance and raises an eyebrow at me, then proceeds to take his order. I've been here enough times for him to know my breakfast order. He leaves and I catch Four looking at me.

"What?" He opens his mouth then hesitates. He thinks about it some more then looks up at me.

"Tris I've been thinking about last night. It was honestly one of the best nights I've had in a long time. _You_ made it one of the best nights I've had in a long time." I just sit there and listen because I don't know what else to do. "What I'm trying to say is...I like you and I like spending time with you. So I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." My brain stopped. Girlfriend? Without warning my mind flashes to the multiple secrets I'm keeping from him, from the case to who I really am. Can I really be in a relationship when I'm not being honest?

I take a look at him and decide yes. Gifted do this all the time. Try things out with mortals and tell them the truth once they trust them. Besides, I already went as far as to go on a date with him and I did tell Uriah I was going try...and I honestly wouldn't mind it.

I smile at him and nod my head. "Sure."

Before he can respond my phone starts vibrating, and my cousin Yevgeny's name pops up on the screen. I hold up a finger to Four and pick up.

"Привет ***2**?"

"Беа, у меня есть кое-что сказать, и вы не можете урод ***3**." His words and his tone of voice worry me. What would he have to tell me that would freak me out?

"Kакие ***4**?"

"Надя беременна ***5**." For the second time in today I freeze. This has to be a joke. After everything we already have going on, we have to add this to the list. No one can say this family has the best timing. I try to make sense of Yev's words as they bounce around in my head.

 _Nadia is pregnant._

* * *

 **I've been waiting to get to this part of the story for so long. Not only are my OTP a couple :), but I get to bring in the gang from Russia. The plan is slowly coming together. (EvilLaughEvilLaugh) As always please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

 **Till Next Time...**

 **Видео = Video**

 **Привет = Hello**

 **Беа, у меня есть кое-что сказать, и вы не можете урод = Bea, I have something to tell you and you can not freak out.**

 **Kакие = What**

 **Надя беременна = Nadia is pregnant**


	20. Lia Sans

"Nadia is what!" I just nod as I drive to the hospital. She's pregnant. My _sixteen_ year old cousin is pregnant.

"She doesn't even know who the dad is. How can she be so irresponsible?" I'm too out of it to even be angry. It's like everything's coming out at once.

"And to top it all off, she's coming here!" Yev said that Nadia and Babushka were planning on coming to America for a little bit before the baby is born. I was just about to argue on it considering the issues we have going on here, but I didn't have the time nor the patience. I told my cousin I'd talk to him later and was left to give the short story version to Four...my boyfriend. Because of the craziness my mind kind of shut that part out.

"What?" I Look over at Uriah. "What do you mean?"

"Your emotions just did a sudden jerk. You were thinking about something else and it made you real happy." For the love of...I really need to stop getting all giddy over this. Next thing you know I'll be giggling like a damn cheerleading. For the _second_ time.

"It's nothing really. Four just... askedmetobehisgirlfriendbeforethecall. See? Nothing important." I pull into the hospital parking lot as Uriah's eyes go wide and he starts screaming something about how Lynn and Zeke owe him twenty bucks.

* * *

Fortunately he's calm by the time the doctor is leading us to Lia Sans.

"Here she is." My heart aches when I see her. The whole left side of her face is covered in bruises, she has a split lip, and her hand won't leave the right side of her torso. The fact that it was a Tainted that did this to her just gets me angry.

"Hello Ms. Sans. My name is Beatrice Prior and this is Uriah Pendrad. We're Private Investigators and consultants for the Chicago Police Department. We were hoping to ask you a few questions?" She nodded confidently, hell bent on not showing how much pain she's in. I ignore her hurt that's trying to creep up on me and push my empathy into my Box.

"You told the officers at the scene that you were walking home from a party, but you couldn't remember what it was about. Have any memories come back to you since then?" I'm not surprised when her answer's no. Thinking for a second, I ask her to tell me everything she did that day that she could remember.

"I woke up normally. Had breakfast and checked my phone. Then I went out to do some shopping for later on that night. I remember kicking myself for not getting a dress earlier like I planned. After that I did errands around the city, little stuff like grocery shopping and picking up my dad's meds. He's got knee pains. I dropped them off then went home to get ready. My friend Laine came to pick me up and took me to sister's apartment. She had just bought it. She's 22 and going to school to be a lawyer. My parents and I are so proud of her." I notice that the closer she gets to the attack she starts describing little things in more detail. Like she's trying to stall so she doesn't have to relive it. "This is where things start to get real fuzzy. The whole time that I'm there is a blur of lights and people and mixed-up sound. Like one big noise of music and voices. Then I'm...just outside. For some reason I left earlier than everyone else. Laine tried to drive me back but I said that I'd rather walk. I was passing the park when I felt like I was being watched. I tried to speed up but it was too late. I was grabbed from behind and the last thing I remember is him pulling out a knife."

 _She changed her story_ Uriah says to me. _Max said that she already had the knife. Now she's saying he already had one. Doesn't even mention putting up a fight._

 _Call her on it._

"Ms. Sans, you first reported that it was you who pulled out the knife. That you had it in your purse." She looks confused and shakes her head.

"No that can't be right."

"In fact," he continued, "you claimed to have put up a struggle because of your previous knowledge of self-defense." The longer it when on the more confused she got, and I realized what her stolen memory was. Her ability to fight. I look back on how she constantly tried to look strong and unaffected. Strength is her virtue, her only comfort.

I suddenly excuse myself and send Zeke a quick text.

* * *

"Nadia is what!" I explain what happened at Amity to Zeke on the way to The Sans house. It still amazes me how everything went from having a little victory dance in my head to Tris looking like she wanted to strangle somebody. From the little bit she managed to choke out around her shock, I know her little cousin is pregnant and coming to America.

"Bea is going to kill somebody," he suddenly says calmly and like he accepted it. "I don't know who, whether it be Nadia, the boyfriend, or even me, but she is going to hurt somebody."

"Nah, I think we can calm her down-" I stop too late. I don't process the way I said _we_ until I've already said it, and now Zeke is looking at me with his eyebrows practically at his hair line.

" _We_ is it? What exactly is we?" He taunts me, like he doesn't believe I'll say it. So I do.

"I asked Tris to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Silence. Then a curse then I hear," Damn, now I owe Uriah twenty bucks!"

I can see what Max said about her knowing self-defense. Turns out Lia Sans is a MMA fighter.

Her parents house is decked with her awards and competition photos. Every room of the house is dedicated to her success.

"She's been a fighter since day one," her father say across from me when he notices my wandering eye. "Born prematurely. Doctors said she wasn't suppose to make. As usual, she proved them wrong." The pride is evident in his voice. I know I shouldn't, but I let my mind flash to the sperm donor everyone calls my father. I've never heard pride like that from him, no matter what I did. All I got were curses and that he wished I was never born.

Reminding myself we were on a case I shake the thought of that asshole out of my head.

"Of course you always knew that." His wife comes in with a tray holding cups and a pitcher of juice. "I was afraid when she was born, but he never lost hope." The poor woman's intent on not looking weak. When we told her what we were here for she quickly excused herself to the kitchen, claiming she was getting a drink for everyone.

"Thank you," I say grabbing a cup. Zeke comes back and takes a seat next to me. He looks calm and at home on the outside, but living with him and working with him for the past three years has taught me better. Whatever he just talked to Tris about made him uncomfortable.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sans, some associates of ours are with your daughter at the hospital now. They say she still can't remember anything about the party the night of the attack. We were hoping you could fill in the blanks."

"Of course," said Mrs. Sans. "Though I still can't believe she doesn't remember. The party was all about her." My eyebrows furrow and I ask her to elaborate. "It was a congratulations party. Lia has been working all her life to go pro. She finally got a sponsor a few weeks ago at her last fight." Her voice held the same pride and love as her husband, that mixed with this new information caused Zeke to loose his front. He let out a pained sigh and ran a hand over his head.

"I don't know how to tell you both this, but your daughter doesn't just not remember the party. She doesn't remember her ability to fight at all."

* * *

 _ **Hours later**_

"We need to reinterview everyone," Tris said from her seat at the table. We're back in Dauntless with piles of case files in front of us and a white board full of words that tells us the same thing we're tired of hearing. _There's no connection what so ever._

"Reinterview, back track, go over the files one more time, I don't care. Whatever it takes to solve this godman case and catch this son of a bitch." She's been like this since she came back from the hospital. Uriah said that the case is just starting to get to her and she feels like she's failing these people.

"Yeah well we can't do any of that now. It's 11:30 and we all need to get some sleep. _You_ need to get some sleep."

She goes to protest, but Uriah silences her with a glare, and they have one of their conversations only they can understand. She roles her eyes.

"Fine. You guys head out. I'll hang back a few minutes. I swear to you I'll be out before mid-night," she adds at both of the brothers' looks. On the way out I told Zeke I'd be a second.

"You ok?" Tris just stands with her back to me, staring at the white board. "Why can't I figure it out?" she asks in a tired tone. "One thing. I'm missing one small thing that can tie this whole case together, I can feel it. I just can't find it." It's a pure, natural response when I walk up to her and pull her to me for a hug. She tenses for a second, but her exhaustion caught up to her and she relaxes. It's not how I imagined doing something like a hug with her to feel. I honestly thought it would be awkward or uncomfortable at first, but it feels right, familiar almost.

"You will. I believe in you." We just stand there for a little while, me wondering for a second just why she seemed to flinch at my last sentence.

* * *

 **Remember to review and follow :)**

 **P.S. I hate how late this is, but I hope everyone had an amazing New Year and I wish you all a great 2017.**


	21. Brothers, Grandmas, and Cousins

**Translations-**

 **1 =Grandmother**

 **2 = Cousin**

 **3 = I was wondering when you were going to get here**

 **4 = Little cousin**

 **5 =Hello sweetheart, are you ok?**

 **6 = I'm great**

 **7 = Aunt**

 **8 = Thank you**

* * *

 **A month later - Tris's POV**

"I still don't think this is a good idea," I say for the millionth time. Nathan and Uriah still ignore me.

My Бабушка _ **1**_ somehow convinced my mom that it was a good idea for them to come over despite my protest. That's how we found ourselves a month later waiting for my grandmother and _Казинс_ _ **2**_ at the airport.

"There they are." I look to where Nathan was pointing, and despite the situation, smile a little at Nadia helping Бабушка down the stairs.

" _Меня было интересно, когда вы два собирались получить здесь!_ _ **3**_ ," Nathan yelled to them. Nadia looked up and smiled. I saw Бабушка whisper something to her, and after only a moment's hesitation, she ran to us as fast as she could. She jumped into Nathan's waiting arms and held on tight. It was in that moment that I fully realized how much I missed my family.

I fought past the way my heart squeezed and pulled my _m_ _аленький кузен_ _4_ to me when she let go of my brother.

"I missed you guys," she said, her Russian accent strong. I didn't doubt that she did, but to make sure she was completely ok I opened up my Empathy. It didn't hit me at first. Then it felt like I was getting drowned in fear and sadness.

It damn near consumed her. Fear for how we would treat her for this, what would happen to her and her unborn child, and sadness because her baby might never know their father. She didn't know what she was going to do. It wasn't all bad though. There was some happiness for becoming a mother and seeing us again after almost a year.

I held my tears back as she went to hug Uri and did something I haven't done in over two years. I tried to heal the emotional wound.

The first time was pure accident so I didn't know what to do at first. Then I just thought about what Nadia was going through and how I wanted her to be ok. I thought about the aftermath of her emotions going through me and just became the solution.

My powers' reaction was immediate. I felt two parts of me (Empathy and Healing) break off into even smaller parts and join together. My Inner Healing went straight to my Box, and like when I'm physically healing my entire body tingles and for a moment all I feel is peace and happiness.

Then I was drowning again.

Nadia's sadness and fear was just barely held back by an invisible force. I could practically see myself absorb the negative on the Incorporeal Plane and drag the positive from deep within her. It was amazing and painful at the same time. It was only when I started to get a headache that I remember why haven't done this in years. Getting a grip on myself I slowly release the hold I had on her emotions. My Empathy and Healing divided. Like how I was drowning just a few seconds ago, the feeling of coming up for air filled me and it was all I could do not to gasp out loud.

The whole process seemed to take minutes, hours even, but when I came back to reality it looked as if only a few nanoseconds went by. Thinking quickly, I used hugging my grandma (When did she get here?) as an excuse for her to hold me up.

" _Привет дорогая, ты хорошо?_ ** _5_** " I nod, then force myself to stand up straight as if everything was normal.

" _Я большой_ ** _6_**."

* * *

Uriah only questioned me once through the Bond and thankfully settled with an 'I'll explain later'. The drive to the house was silent save for Бабушка filling us in on stuff happening back in my birthplace.

 _The kids are doing good in school._

 _Tasha's adjusting well to college._

 _Kazi misses you all._

 _Your_ _Тетя_ ** _7_** _is still having petty arguments with your mama._

I have to refrain from rolling my eyes and saying of course. It's not like my mother and aunt don't love each other, they do, they just act...well, like older and younger sister.

That reminds me, when was the last time I talked to Mom again?

Not much has changed since Thanksgiving. A little more than a month later and we still were at odds. The only real conversations we have are either about the spell or rent for the office. She thinks I'll be the first one to break, but what Mom forgets is that I'm ten times as stubborn as she is.

"Here we are." Nathan parks the car in the drive way and we help with bags. The door swings open and- Caleb is standing there.

"Caleb?" I let Nadia run past and give him a hug before doing the same. "What are you doing here?" He squeezes me then moves aside for us to walk into the house. "Christmas break started yesterday. I wanted to surprise you guys."

Crap. With everything going on I completely forgot about the holidays coming back.

"Mama!" Mom rounds the corner with Titi right behind her. She hugs Бабушка while Nadia goes straight to Uri's mom.

"Natalie. It's great to see you. Now that we are all together, I have something to show you all." She asks Caleb to grab one of her suitcases, the heavy, blue one I had to drag even with my Wolf strength. She leads us all to the dining room and opens it to piles upon piles of the most beautiful books I've ever seen.

They came in all sizes, colors, and languages. Some were big, others small; some were emerald green, sapphire blue, I even think I see a glass one somewhere in there; and some were written in English, Latin, German, Russian, Italian, and possibly the old language of the Ancestors. We all gasped and I looked at my grandmother in amazement.

"What are these?" She looks us all up and down, and smirked. Smirked!

"Spell books. Legends. Books of prophecy. They are a lot of things. One thing they have in common however. They are as old as the time of the Originals themselves. I searched every nook and cranny of the house until I couldn't possibly search anymore. At least one of these will have something that could help you." I smile widely at her and pull her into another hug.

"спасибо **8** ," I say, feeling as if almost a little weight has been taken off my shoulders. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having more people around right about now.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I think this is it. This is finally it.

I bring the last ingredient from the list to the cauldron. After I set it down carefully into the energy from the memories, I set back a little bit. The energy changes colors and goes bright. It rises into the air and- evaporates.

No. No, no, no!

I fling the small table next to me with my powers. How in the hell does it not work every time I try?

The door behind me opens and Kai enters. Immediately, my anger redirects from the potion to him.

"You stupid, disobedient fool! Why did you attack the human girl?! It was probably your violence against her that caused the spell to fail yet again!"

He takes the insults with no emotions. Then, he smirks.

"Your probably right," he says. "But I have something that will make up for all of our past failures."

"And what is that," I ask suspiciously.

"The past life memories of a newborn Belikova Witch."

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

Somethings wrong with Uriah. It hasn't really hit him till now, but it hit him hard.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him as we sit on a swing in the back yard. He sighs, not even denying anything, and answers me.

"It's Marlene. I haven't talked to her since that day at the store and I had just really come to terms with the fact that if that is how she was going to be, then I don't need her in my life. Then yesterday, she calls me." His laugh is flat and humorless. "She said that she has been using this time to think and that if I was willing she wanted to talk. Amazingly, I told her I'd think about it. After everything, all the progress that I made, it's that easy for me to even think about going back to her." We fall into a silence and I choose my words carefully.

"You should do it. Yes, I'm well aware that I don't like the girl," I say at the look he gives me. "But there is one thing that I could never deny. She cares about you and you care about her. So if she has seen the error of her ways and is willing to change for the better, then why not?" He goes into a deep thought, then smiles at me.

"Since when are you the one giving me romantic advice?" I laugh. When did that start? When did I start being the one to give people advice on relationships and not the other way around?

"Don't get use to it Pendrad. Your just off your A-game."

"Never Prior."

* * *

I leave my Bondmate to do some thinking and decide to head to Dauntless. Maybe go over some things about the case.

I unlock the front door and see Lyn at her desk, feeling as depressed as Uri was. Do I dare bet it's for the same reason? Yes, yes I do.

"Hey hon. How's it going?" She looked up at me and I give an internal 'I knew it' when she said Cass called her.

"I'm not going to get into the gory details, but crap has officially hit the fan. After trying to do what I said, move on and follow her dream, she realized how sick and tired she was of the way her parents were treating her. So she gave them a choice: her or their image. You can probably guess which they chose. She's asking all of her _friends_ if they can help her find a place and possibly a second job to pay for school." Lynn practically hisses at the word 'friends'. It's then that the truly depressing part of this story for her hits me.

"You two still haven't worked things out, have you?" She shakes her head and sighs.

"We haven't really talked about it, but it's there, hanging over our heads. After all the times I pushed her away I don't blame her." I grab her hand and make her look at me.

"Look, you two have been through a lot, but I see the way you guys act with each other. You'll fix it eventually. I know it." Lynn smiles at me, then makes a face.

"Since when are you the one to give relationship advice?"

* * *

 **Aha!**

 **Some of you were probably thinking that Nadia being pregnant was just some random thing I put because I didn't know where to go with this story, but it actually is the thing to tie a few main points together.**

 **As always please review and leave constructive criticism. It might just motivate me to update more (Hint, hint :) )**

 **Until next time...**


	22. Long Waited Talks and Peter

**Translations -**

 **1 = Young man**

* * *

 **Zeke's POV**

"Pass me her dress will you?" Four passes me Lex's white sundress to go with her white leggings and jacket. Atleast I hope they go together. Why am I the one having to figure my way through three year old fashion? Because my wife is currently having a freak out.

"Hun, I get that I didn't choose the most expensive rug, but it's not completely horrible and I'd rather not have a hole in it." She just ignores me and continues to pace.

I sigh and asks Four if he's got this under control. He nods and distracts Alex while I deal with Shauna.

"Ok." I step in front of her and keep her still. "I understand what your going through, believe me, but this is going to get you no where. What you need to do is confront Lyn head on and talk this out with her. Trust me, the last thing you want to do is let this drag itself out." I think about all the time I spent wasting while I avoided my family. I am sick and tired of stepping around eggshells with Uriah and not talking it out. If I had just talked with him in the first place, these last three years would have be fine. I could have probably avoided being the stupid asshole that I was.

"I'll make you a deal," I tell her before she can interrupt. "I hash things out with Uriah, you have to talk things out with Lyn. Deal?" She takes a deep breath and says deal.

"Good." I give her a reassuring kiss and lead her out to the car when Four says they're ready to go.

* * *

 **Tobias's POV**

We pull up to the house and I carry Alex up to the door. Caleb opens it with a bowl in one hand and a book inbetween his teeth.

"Hollow ee," he says around the book and when he keeps walking I assume he meant 'Follow me'. We all walk to where everyone is scattered around the living room. As always I imediately find Tris in the crowd.

She's sitting on the floor next to Uriah and infront of a young girl who I think is her cousin Nadia. She has on a pair of black jeggings and a black sweater. Her hair is left down in it's natural waves and the leather bracelet with the wolf's head is on her wrist like always. She looks up when we walk in and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey guys." Alex wiggles out of my grip and runs into Uriah. "Hi Tio, Hi Titi, Hi Tia," she says in a happy rush to him, Tris, and Lyn who's behind him.

"Hey Love," they respond in unision.

"Well well, look at what the cub dragged in." It's the word 'cub' and the rusian accent that captures my attention. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes who looks to be around her 60's or 70's sits next to Lyn on the end of the couch closest to the door way. She looks a lot like Natalie, especially with her hair down.

"Babushka Ingrid," Zeke says in response. He says it with complete respect and surprisingly doesn't seem nervous as all, the reaction he usually has when it comes to these types of reunions.

"Well don't just stand there _molodoy chelovek_ 1\. You have a wife and daughter you have to introduce me to." Zeke brings Shauna over to her and Uriah sends Alex to his side. I faintly remember him saying years ago that his mom's parents both had one friend that they were close to that he considered his own grandmother. She, I realize, is that friend.

"Hey." I feel Tris come up from the side of me and I put my arm around her with a smile. Over the past month I've gotten use to more physical contact with her, something that was hard at first considering I'm not use to getting hugged by people. Last time I got hugged was probably when I was six.

That all too familiar dark feeling that comes whenever I think about those years starts to float up. I pull Tris a little bit closer and force it down.

 _Don't think about him._

"You ok?" She looks up at me like she knew what I was feeling. I force a smile and nod my head. I wonder for a second if I'll ever be comfortable enough to tell her the truth.

 _Yes, you will._

I look at her a little bit longer and notice somethings I didn't see before. There were bags under her eyes and a small scratch above her right eyebrow that wasn't there yesterday.

"Are _you_ ok? You look tired and you're scratched up." Her body doesn't tense up and her face doesn't change, but I've become acustomed to reading her eyes. They go through a small bit of panic, like I wasn't suppose to notice. After a few seconds she sighs like she's been caught.

"You got me. I couldn't sleep last night because the case has been driving me crazy. Plus my smaller PI cases added on. That's why I decided to go out for a run, burn some energy. I was going so fast I must have hit myself on something and didn't notice it until I got home." She's not lying. I can tell. But something's telling me there's a little more to it.

"Ok. As long as you're sure you're fine." I don't ask anymore. If it was something serious I trust she'd come to me if need be. Besides, we've only been together for about a month, it's not fair for me to question her on every little thing.

"So Beatrice," Ingrid says. "The Four that is Zeke's friend is the same Four that I've been hearing so much about from your mother." Everyone smirks and laughs as Tris lays her head on my shoulder in exasperation.

* * *

 **Zeke's POV**

After awhile I pull together just enough nerve to approach Uriah.

"Hey man. Mind if we talk for a second?" For a second he looks like he's going to make an excuse, but surprisingly nods his head after awhile. I lead him out the back and into the yard.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks casually. We've gotten better than we were at first. We've gone from him glaring at me to him making small talk while keeping a noticable distance, both emotionally and physically. Even now he stands a few feet away.

"I feel that it is about time we had a one on one discussion about...everything." He doesn't leave so I take that as a sign to continue. "I'm going to be completely honest. I was a gigantic pansycake." He cracks a small smile at the old insult we all made up as kids. "Both in the way I left and in the way I treated you. I could go on about how things were and my mindset that led to that stupid fight, but that's not what needs to be said right now. I'm done making excuses. The way I talked to you was completely out of line and you didn't deserve it at all. If I could go back in time and change that moment I would, but unfortunately I don't have the power of time travel. So the best thing I could do is this: Uriah, my brother, I am so sorry what I did. I don't deserves it, but I'm begging you for your forgiveness. I need my baby brother back."

By the end my voice is only a whisper and I think some tears are trailing down my face. He doesn't say anything for a long time, then he says the words I've been waiting three years to hear.

"I forgive you."

Happy all over, I know I have the biggest, stupidest grin on my face. Without hesitation I pull Uri into a hug. Thankfully, he returns it.

"You know, it's a good thing we're back on speaking terms." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Now Tris can get a break from hearing about Marlene all the time." My other eyebrow joins the first on top of my forehead.

"A lady friend of yours?"

He laughs. "How much time do we have?"

* * *

 **Lyn's POV**

Uriah and Zeke have been outside for awhile, but I can't hear any growling or explosions or the screaming of human bystanders so I assume that everything is going ok. Unfortunately _I_ can't seem to avoid the attention of my older sibling either.

"Lyn can we talk?" Shauna asks hesitantly as I'm talking to Nadia. I can't help the automatic eye roll and sarcasm as I say," Rude much? I was kind of talking to someone here." She had the decency to look sorry.

Wanting to show that I was the bigger person here, I excuse myself from Nadia and tell Shauna to lead the way. Even when we're alone in the hallway, I refuse to let on how uncomfortable she makes me. You'll never hear me admit this aloud, but the way she had said 'gay' at Thanksgiving, with so much anger, had stung. It was hard enough coming out to my parents and brother, and they atleast accepted me. Despite the seperation she was still blood. I'm not naive to the world, but the fact that my blood could react to me like that hurts.

"I don't have all day," I tell her when she just stands there.

"I know, sorry. I just...I want to apoligise. Not only for leaving, that's a whole other issue we need to talk about later on, but for...how I was on Thanksgiving. You were completely right. After everything it's understandable why you wouldn't just spill your life out to me. I wasn't thinking. As you know I tended to do growing up. I just want to make sure you know that it's not that you're gay. Not at all. I honestly have nothing against it. I guess it was more of...the fact that I didn't already know. I think in my head we were kids again sharing a room, telling each other everything." She gets a far away look on her face, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. "I guess finding out like that...just broke that reality and I was just in denial." I let out a long sigh and lean against the wall.

"I guess I can kind of understand that. In a messed up sort of way." I look away in thought. Did I really want to do this?

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Cass answers me. _You have to hun. For you, not her._

"Ok look," I say to her. "I'm not going to waste my time being pissed at you constantly. Mostly for my niece's sake. But I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know how strong of a relationship we're going to have. If it changes in the future and we get better then so be it. Until then we're going to have to do baby steps. Ok?"

She nods, a relived look on her face. "Ok, baby steps...does that include me asking about who Cassie is?" I give her an amused look, but don't shut her down. I'll never get tired of talking about her.

* * *

 **Tris's POV**

A few hours later we're all having dinner and for once it doesn't feel like everyone's ready to jump each other. It's nice.

"I'm going to the bathroom guys." I excuse myself and walk up the stairs. I flick on the light, but as I'm walking I suddenly fall to the floor and am being pulled into my first memory in nearly a month...

 _I laugh at the joke Elijah made, pushing him slightly into his brother Ethan. Federick sits at the table with a book in hand, shaking his head at the three of us. I teasingly make the fire from the lantern grow slightly in his direction._

 _Suddenly, the cabin door swings open and Andre and Nathan are rushing in._

 _"We have to hurry, there is no time to waste," Andre says urgently._

 _"What's wrong brother?" I ask._

 _"It's Peter," Nathan takes over. "He just left town in the middle of the night." Peter?_

 _"So? Good riddance. He was a menace anyway," Ethan says with a laugh._

 _"That's not the problem. On his way out he said he was going to see his master. Said that with her help he'd kill us..._ all _of us."_

 _In a matter of seconds the laughter was gone. We knew Peter and we knew what he meant by all of us..._

I'm pushed back into the present and am forced to lean against the wall for support.

 **Uriah's POV**

I feel Tris collaspe through the Bond, so without hesitation I jump from the table and take off to the bathroom.

I break down the door in my haste and go straight to her side. I pull her from the wall and lean her against me, trying to calm her down.

 _Breathe Bea. In and out. Listen to my breathing if you have to.._

She nods a little and starts to relax. In the back of my head I know everyone is at the door, but my main focus Bea.

"How did you know?" I barely hear Four. Despite knowing this will only cause suspicion, I don't answer him.

 _Uriah_ she says. _We have a new piece to the puzzle._

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **You have no idea how much I wish I could write more, but life apparently didn't get the memo. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to please review. I like to hear what you guys liked and if there is any advice you guys might have for me to make my writing better.**

 **Happy belated Easter and till next time :)**


	23. Lying and Andrew

**Tris's POV**

"Four, for the millionth time, I'm fine."

"You passed out."

"I did not pass out. I _collasped_." He rolls his eyes.

"Right, that makes me feel so much better." I'm use to his sarcasm, just not when it's directed at me like this. Zeke said he can get like this sometimes, instead of being his usually more quiet self he gets more vocal and desperate when someone he cares about is hurt. When he's scared.

"Hey, look at me." He stops pacing for a second and does. I gesture to the spot next to me on the couch and he reluctantly sits down. He's been trying to convince me to go to the hospital for the past couple hours. He mentioned it as Uriah sat me down and protested the entire ride to my apartment. Despite the fact that I already knew it wasn't anything medical, I just don't do hospitals. A lot of Supernaturals don't really. Unless it involved something like a surgery -and even that is sometimes debated on- we liked to take care of things ourselves. The practice of home remedies and healers has remained a strong thing in our culture even today. I explained that much to him minus the Supernatural part. I can tell that he's trying to understand it for my sake, but I know he doesn't agree. We had a conversation about this earlier in the month. What Zeke said about him not believing wouldn't stop bugging me so I decided to poke around the subject. He apparently does believe in God, but doesn't believe in things like good or bad luck, ghosts, tarrot cards, gypsies, and the like. I bit back the urge to point out that more than half of those do exist and to correct him on certain terminology like 'luck', almost letting the correct term 'favor' slip.

"I'm fine," I say, pushing the memory back. "I know you don't think so and I get why, but I am. If I went to the hospital they'd just tell us that I haven't been getting enough sleep, which mind you is something we already knew. This isn't the first time either. I've been a PI for a little over three years now and I've had cases like this before. I know how to take care of myself." I have to remind myself that it's not a complete lie. I haven't admitted it to anyone, but it hurts more to lie everytime. Closer we get and the more he shows faith and belief in me, the more I want to just tell him. It's not fair to him, but it's not just about us. They're are too many things that could come crashing down if I make a mistake.

"Then maybe you should slow down." For the love of- I glare at him.

"And maybe all of you should realise that I am a grown women and will stop talking to me like I'm a child. The lives of Innocents are in danger. I can't just stop trying to protect them just because I don't well." I bite my tongue when I realise that not only do I sound like a Gifted, but that I'm pretty close to yelling at him.

"I'm sorry," I say after a few minutes of silence. "I shouldn't get mad at you for worrying about me." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's ok. Your right. It's just first with the scratch on your face then the fainting, and I think the case is starting to weigh on _me_. I think we both need some rest." My hand moves to the spot above my eyebrow by itself. I actually didn't lie that time. When I'm not having memories and visions my dreams are filled with images of Tainteds and Demons grabbing Humans while I'm too weak to do anything about it. I transformed into my Wolf and went for a run to blow off some steam. A thorn in one of low bushes ended up cutting me.

"I'd still like you to get checked out," he said, bringing me back to the present. "It doesn't have to be at the hospital, but it would give me reassurance." After telling him I'll see my mom in a few hours, he gives me a quick kiss then leaves. He wants to get some sleep before he does some more reinterviews.

Once he closes the door behind him and Nathan comes out of his room, I tell him to bring out the books. We have some searching to do.

* * *

I jump out of my skin when I hear the knocking at my door a few hours later. One of the books falls to the floor at the same time Nathan, who fell asleep a half hour ago and was laying on the edge of the couch anyway, does. Before I can get up to answer it he's already dusting himself off and muttering something about 'Can't push yourself' and 'Who comes this early in the morning anyway?'.

I watch him open the door- then freeze.

"Dad?" My body goes still and my eyes wide.

 _That's not possible. Andrew doesn't like earth, he'd never-_ then lo and behold, my father walks through the door and stands in my living room. I stand up and the moment he sees me he goes straight for me. My mind immediately goes into defence, thinking he's angry with me. I'm not the only one.

"Dad wait-!"

"Andrew what are you-!"

Then suddenly he's wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close into a hug, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're OK. I got your mother's message and came as soon as I could." I was too busy remembering to breathe to hug back. This wasn't normal. Even when he did live on earth with us he wasn't one to just show affection. Tough love was more his style.

If he's surprised my stiffness he doesn't show it. He pulls back and continues talking.

"You need to tell me everything. All of it." Everything. Mom must've been able to tell him about the spell.

 _You still have a job to do._

I push his unusual behavior aside and focus on the task at hand. There are still people to save.

* * *

Another set of hours is spent with the four of us going over every detail since Helen's party. By the time we're done he doesn't know what to say.

"End a Life Cycle?" His face is pale and he twists at his wedding band anxiously. "The type of Dark Magic that would be needed to do that would be...unthinkable. It's simply just not done. The battle that'll take place will be bloody and there will be casualties." His barely there Irish accent gets stronger as he goes on, a tell-tale sign of his emotions.

"We have to figure out who Peter is," I say after a while. "He's the only solid lead we have and could lead us straight to-" There's a knock on the door for the second time today and when I catch his scent I curse in my head.

 _Why now?_

I quickly go to the door and prepare to tell Four that now wasn't a good time. I crack it open, but before I can open my mouth he rushes in and pulls me into a kiss. It was long, passionate, and nothing like the kisses we've had so far. My mind goes blank for a second and I can only focus on his lips on mine. I forget that both my parents and older brother are sitting only a few feet away, watching the whole thing.

He doesn't pull away until our lungs are practically screaming, and it's then that I become aware to the rest of the world.

 _Did I just make out with my boyfriend infront of my family?_

Horror and embaressment fills me as Four closes the door excitedly, not realising who else was in the room.

"I found it. I still have to interview a few other people to be sure, but damnit I think I've found the connection." He turns toward the couches then stops. I don't have to turn around to know what he's seeing. Mom with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised, Andrew glaring at him, and Nate with his face blue from trying not to laugh. All while _I'm_ scorching hot and as red as Dex's hair. Wishing the floor would swallow me up I finally walk next to him.

"Four, this is my _father_ Andrew," I said, putting emphasis on the word father. "Andrew this is my...boyfriend Four. He is Zeke's bestfriend and detective partner. They're both working with us on the case." Andrew doesn't speak, just continues to glare at him. After an awkward few minutes have pass, Four excuses him.

"I uh...I should probably get go-going. I-I just wanted to share the news and drop off the c-case files. Some new notes-s are in there too." He shows himself out and the apartment is left silent. It's not broken until Andrew stands.

"I agree," he says, ignoring what just happened. "We need to find Peter. Continue doing what you're doing here and I'll look through the archives in Adept." The _I'm going back_ part is unspoken. I internally sigh at the slight pain in my chest. That hug messed me up. Suddenly I'm that ten year old girl again, watching her dad walk away with his things packed up and stuck knowing he won't just be gone for a week or month.

"I'll contact you guys as soon as I find something." He hesitates for a second, then gives me another hug. After awhile I find myself slowly hugging him back, but not for long. It's only to try to make the pain stop. Atleast, that's what I tell myself.

 _Who knows when he'll do something like this again._

After giving Nathan a quick hug as well, he and Mom leave to take him back to Adept.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **Am I the only one who thought of the scared look in Minecraft when that kiss ended? Yes? OK then...Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. It ended up being shorter than I first imagined, but I'll make sure that the next chapters are longer. Please review if you have something to say, you guys know how I am :)**

 **Until next time...**


	24. The Seventh Wall

Once I close the door behind my parents, what Four said echoed in my brain.

"Nathan help me move everything to the office." We gather the books and case files into our arms and set them on our desks. I open the first one on the top of the pile and am surprised when a bunch of pictures slide out.

"Months after the kidnapping," Nathan reads the sticky note left in the folder over my shoulder, "Victim #1 Dereck Barnes was getting a hair cut and the barber commented on some light scar that weren't there before. Barnes didn't think anything of it until getting a call from CPD asking about them. See Case File Lia Sans

My eyes widen when I hear Lia's name and quickly go to the bottom of the pile. She's the only victim still in the hospital. The doctors said she could be released soon, but if something had happened with her...

I open her file and see another sticky note.

 _Before one of Sans' check-ups a nurse was combing her hair and accidently got to close to her skull causing her to hiss. After taking a closer look the nurse discovered a still fresh scar in the back of her skull. The scar formed a strange pattern and was provened to not come from anything in the hospital. When sketches of both Barnes' and Sans' scars were compared they seemed to be identical. Once this was discovered nearly every victim was called into the hospital and they too had the exact same scars on their heads. All sketches were ran through a database and a few results came up._

I grabbed the pictures that slipped out the first file and saw what looked like old relics.

"I know pendants are usually involved with cumpulsion magic, but I don't know any that leave a physical mark," I mutter as I pass the note to Nathan. He reads it over quickly and shakes his head.

"It doesn't make any sense. The Gifted that can tap into cumpulsion are using pure mental power. Everyone knows you can't use that to do physical damage. That be-"

"-Breaking the Seventh Wall," I finish his sentence horrified. All things Supernatural and Spiritual fall behind the Sixth Wall. It's called this for the same reason Humans call being connected to the Supernatural World having a Sixth Sense. But just like there's a balance to what falls behind the first five Walls, there's a balance to the Sixth too. In the earlier days of magic however, there wasn't any order. Just chaos. Thankfully it didn't last long. In the first few days as the world's aura grew acustomed to our people, it became aparent what was and what wasn't right. Everything that wasn't was stripped from us and locked behind the Seventh Wall.

"The Warlock casted the spell before the Seventh Wall was made," Nathan said in deep thought. "It was already set in stone. So until either Good or Evil wins this third time around, there's a window of opprotunity for whoever is behind this to tap into the Seventh Sense. A small window, but one nonetheless." I run a hand through my hair and start pacing.

"I need to call Uriah." He comes as quickly as he can and doesn't know what to say when we bring him up to speed.

"This just gets worse the deeper we get into it," I say. How are we suppose to win this when we don't even know which direction to go in? When we try to follow one road, a completely different one opens up and sets us back even more.

"Atleast we actually have something physical to look into," Uriah says, trying to get me to think positively. "We'll make copies of the photos Four has and do some Supernatural research on the side." I nod and try to think on the bright side. It only works a little bit.

I pass each picture to Uriah to copy. It isn't until the second to last one that I'm pulled into a memory...

 _I can't hold back the tears as I sink to the floor and hold the pendant to my chest. I told him not to go. I_ told _him. Why would he go anyway?_

You _a voice in my head says._ He went for you.

 _"Tobias you stupid, stubborn man."_

...When the memory lets me go I open my eyes and Uri looks at me expectantly.

"Put this one on top. I think it might be it." I finish giving him the pictures, but my mind is stuck on something else. In my very first memory I heard the name Tobias. It hasn't been brought up since so it slipped my mind, but now I'm beginning to wonder who he is.

"Lets get to Dauntless. I'll message everyone to meet us there." No. I have enough things to worry about. I don't have time to investigate everything that gets me curious.

* * *

 **Tobias's POV**

"This just might be the piece we've been looking for," Zeke says after reading the files over. "If we can distinguish which one it is exactly we can probably pick up a trail. At the very least we could find out where you'd get something like this and work from there."

Everyone agrees and seems to be noticably relieved. As we're packing our things up I can't help but wonder about the person behind all this.

"Kind of crazy isn't it? I can't believe someone would have so much belief in this stupid stuff that they would start attacking people with it." They all look at me.

"What do you mean?" Tris asks confused.

"I mean, all those old "relics" had atleast one or two myths attached to them. It just amazes me how someone could be so gullible and use them to satisfy they're violent tendencies." She swallows whatever she's going to say next and nods.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"It's something," I say gently, wanting her to speak her mind and not feel like she has to keep her thoughts from me.

She thinks for a second, like she's choosing her words carefully. "It's just...I know that not everything is the truth. But don't you think there is some merit behind some of the legends and stories."

My brows furrow a little. "What do you mean?"

She makes eye contact with Zeke and he hesitantly takes over.

"She means...do you ever wonder if maybe not everything involving the supernatural is fake." I look at them. They both look back at me almost...hopefully. Uriah went back to packing the second he figured where this conversation was going, and Lyn looked down at her phone.

"No," I tell them honestly. "Stories and legends are just that, stories and legends. It's all just superstition and paranoia. Why?"

"No reason," Tris said, sounding casual, but seeming kind of...disapointed.


End file.
